


Silent Destiny

by SlyDiva_Tentacles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDiva_Tentacles/pseuds/SlyDiva_Tentacles
Summary: Slow run with Y/N and Professor Snape's friendship possibly turning into something more. Of age when the relationship actually begins! Y/N is starting to grow up into a powerful witch in her 6th year and has many potential abilities to unlock in her long journey of war and friendship. Unexpectedly, Professor Snape sees her potential and decides to insert himself into her life. This confuses and annoys Y/N until she learns to trust him and he becomes one of the most important people in her life. Includes love triangles, betrayal, self-discovery, and angst.Y/C is a Gryffindor, however, you may pretend you belong in a different house.Will go from the 6th book/movie to after war.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N is a Pure Blood. She lives with her older sister Anna Rey Hart when she is not at Hogwarts. Anna is a half-blood, Y/N and Anna share the same father, but different mothers. Y/N's parents were very emotionally abusive and you moved in with your sister in the summer going into your 6th year at Hogwarts.

Your father is in Azkaban for drunkenly killing not only a muggle-born but a gay one. Extremely homophobic towards men, as his saying goes, "I'm fine if you are gay, just not a feminine dude, a man has to take care of his family. And it is more natural if a girl is gay". He was a pretentious, prideful, and unnerving alcoholic narcissist. Not to have stereotypes, one would think that with his bad qualities, he might have been a Gryffindor, but he was a Slytherin. You yourself are a Gryffindor. The difference between the two of you as cunning as you can be or ambitious is that not only did you take pride in yourself, but you always tried to do the right thing. There were always moral limits to everything you did. And both of your parents were cowards, and only did things for themselves. However, you valued bravery, was very daring at times, and would do anything to protect your friends. If you didn't have your friends, teammates in quidditch, you would have run away never looked back. Your mother always tried to make you be exactly like her and got upset if you weren't. Always telling you everything you did was not enough or acting as though everything you've accomplished was nothing to be proud of.

Now that you moved in with your sister, everything has begun to change. You have become more relaxed and confident because even if your sister believes you to be a weirdo, she never judges you for it. This is another reason why you love your best friend Niklaus, or as you call him, Nik. The first day you met in 1st year, you instantly bonded. You both have muggle family members so it's easy to talk to him about the different movies, videogames, and American singers. You both especially bonded over Jurassic Park and Star Wars. No matter what situation either of you got into, you both never judged, and stuck together. Another thing you noticed about him was that he was extremely kind to everyone, even strangers, and protective of you. He helped you see yourself as you were, confident, loving, outgoing, and secretly simply wanting to be understood as that. Being bullied at a young age and having a horrible home to go to, made you distrustful of others and shy to open up to friends at times, but it never really stopped you. When he came into your life, you always had a smile on your face. You were elated when you figured out that both of you were placed in Gryffindor. Eventually, you had a huge crush on Nik and looked forward to hanging out with him every day in classes like Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and who can forget, lunch in the great hall to play card games! DADA and Care of Magical Creatures were your best subjects other than Herbology and Transfiguration. You also enjoyed the other classes, but they weren't your passions. It just so happened that Nik wanted to work with animals just like you did. At first, before you joined Hogwarts, you both wanted to work with marine animals back in the muggle world. But now that you find that in the wizarding world, the animals here are very much complex in emotions just as in the muggle world, however much rarer and magical. A part of you still wanted to work with marine animals, but you knew to live in the wizarding world, it would be more beneficial to work with magical creatures such as working with a phoenix. They are known for their healing properties. Perhaps she could use her knowledge of magical creatures to help both animals and people. Other than Nik, you and your friend Xana, a Hufflepuff, are really close as well. It sucked that she was in a different house than you, and a year behind. At first, it started as a rivalry that you yourself did not take part in. But Xana liked Nik at first and thought you were trying to steal him away. Not that you had to steal him away even if you wanted to, he was your best friend and knew he would choose you. Xana let herself get used to you and figured out he was more like a brother to her than a boyfriend. The three of you liked the same things and became your own trio. You joined the quidditch team along with Nik in your 3rd year. You were the seeker meanwhile Nik was the chaser, he was fast. It was a struggle because Professor McGonnagal wanted Harry Potter to be a seeker too. She couldn't decide which one of us was better, so me and Harry would take turns at different games being a seeker and a beater. Xana stayed in the choir and band which I and Nik used to be in. Now Xana cheered for you and Nik. You loved quidditch and stuck with it. The summer passed by rather quickly after spending time at a marine biology camp called Seanoria for a week and hanging out with Xana the whole summer.

Now it is your 6th year starting on September 1st, now August 6th at noon. You are looking forward to this year's quidditch team. Oliver is our captain this year, and the rest of us did exceptionally well as a team last year. In your flying class, you had Professor Delacour. But now she decided to coach the Jollyhead Harpies Adult team. Headmaster Professor Dumbledore promised us that he would find a suitable coach to keep us on our feet for practices and learning new techniques. I mean he has to, how else am I gonna keep myself stimulated and let loose from all of the homework I get, especially in Potions class! The only question is, who could it be? And I wonder if they actually know what they are doing? They better, otherwise you, Harry, Nik, and Oliver will have to teach the team ourselves when the new coach isn't around. Looking forward to the new year, you remained optimistic, and couldn't wait to see your best friends and tell them about your whole summer. Just a few more weeks and then I can see them at Diagon Alley for textbooks. And this year my sister Anna said she would buy me my very own owl! Personally, I would rather a dragon or a phoenix, but owls are just as lovely and not as expensive. I just have to be careful because I do have a guinea pig and I don't want my owl to try and eat him. I will miss him while I am gone since guinea pigs are not allowed as pets at Hogwarts. But it doesn't change my excitement for this year.

* Few hours later*

Y/N!, you hear someone shout outside your room.

Yes, what's up? You asked.

"You've got a letter from Xana, Nik, and Harry", Barron just hopped in the window, could you give the owl some water? Anna asks as she walks in and hands the letters to me.

"Yeah sure, thanks for letting me know, I've been waiting forever for them to reply," you say exhaustedly.


	2. The Letters

Grabbing the letters from my sister, I set them down on my dresser and sped down the stairs. I searched for Barron, our Barn Owl. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my niece Nadia on the floor looking through a picture book. Was that mine? It looks familiar.

Hey Nadia, what are you looking at? I asked.

Nadia beamed at me replying "It's a picture book full of magical creatures. I found it in one of the boxes you brought over when you moved in."

The page was set on a picture of a Bowtruckle and a Grindylow. Since when was she interested in the plant parts of magic? Not really thrilled with the idea of my niece going through my personal stuff, considering some of it is personal, I stayed patient considering she was only 9 yrs old and very curious about everything around her. 

"I don't mind that you read my books, but next time could you let me know when you do. I might freak out that I lost something important to me, and some things are private, okay?" It wasn't merely a question but a statement saying stay out of my stuff unless given permission in the nicest way possible.

"Okay sure, I'm sorry Y/N, is this book personal though"? She asked.

"It was when I was younger, however, I have a bunch of textbooks that I can look through to find information about magical creatures at Hogwarts. If you want to, don't get rid of it in case I need it for any reason, but you can keep it if you want" I say. "Do you know where Barron is? Your mom asked me to give him water since he just returned with my friend's letters".

"Wait really, I can have this, thanks Y/N, you're the best! I think Barron is in his cage resting in the living room. Mom moved the cage from the dining room cause Barron was starting to get cocky thinking he could sneak some of the chicken meat away"-Nadia

You smirk. "I know I'm the best, don't forget it," you say giving Nadia a wink. 

You walk into the kitchen and turn on the faucet while grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet. For the life of you, you cannot multitask if someone asks you to do it unless it is of your own accord. You fill it 75% of the way and shut off the sink. Walking into the dining room, you see that Barron is indeed resting inside his cage. But he hears you walk in and begins fluttering his wings.

"Hey Barron, you awake buddy? I got you some water". Placing the bowl on the counter next to his cage, he screeches at you in excitement and resolution. Noticing his change in demeanor, you quickly put it inside his cage. Clearly, he does not want to move around much. Alright sorry! Why is this entire family including you stubborn?! Y/N shouts.

Are you okay? You hear a voice behind you, sounding concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm good, it's just Barron like you, and I are very stubborn sometimes".

"I know I am stubborn, but you Y/N, are a thousand times worse than me," Anna says.

"Tchhh, only when I need to be, or when I need space. I'll come down for dinner around 7, I want to read the letters my friends sent me. Then I want to make sure I know what textbooks I need for classes this year" - Y/N.

"Okay, hurry though, I'm making your favorite, enchiladas and stir-fried steak. I love you".

"Sweet, thanks sis, I love you too!" -Y/N.

You go back upstairs and close the door. I still have to get used to the extra attention since I moved here. I'm only used to it when it is with Xana, Nik, and Harry you thought.

Seeing Niklaus's name at the top, you immediately grab it. You haven't heard from him all summer, mainly due to him working to help his family and earn money for college. Nikolas didn't care about which type of animals he worked with. He wants to do any of them. Due to that, he decided to earn money in case he decides to work with animals in the muggle world. You have to say, he never really seems to know what he wants to do, he's the very easygoing and go-lucky guy. But like you, once you understand what you want, you are determined to get it. Opening his letter you see the contents of the paper are in pencil form. Hmmm. I guess it is cheaper to use a pencil than buying more ink parchment for school. That was one advantage of having muggle family members, you had more than one advantage and resources. I wonder what would happen if we all came to Hogwarts and wrote with pencils instead of a quill in front of the other students, you laughed quietly.

Heyyyy Best friend!!! I'm sorry that I missed your birthday. Maybe when we all meet up at Diagon Alley, we can all go to the Sugarplums sweet shop. They've got ice cream, loads of candy, and some outside tables and benches. There we can all chill out after we shop around and I can hand you my present. I got it especially for you. As soon as I saw it, I immediately thought of you. And we can finally learn to appariate together! Anyway, I got your letter. I am glad that things are starting to look up for you. Nobody messes with my best friend. Not even her parents! You gotta tell me about the Seanoria Camp you went to, it sounded so cool. Guess what though. I finally got a new phone, so we can text and call instead of always sending letters! I saved up after I started working at the animal shelter down here in New York. It's crazy how much animals end up missing or homeless over here. I'll tell you the rest at Diagon Alley. Here's my number so we can talk. 765-892-8374.

P.S. I miss you

\- Niklaus 

You smile to yourself, a big grin settling on your face, eyes softening. This boy is either gonna be the best or the worst thing for me. Next, you open Xana's letter. This time it's written in parchment in calligraphy. No doubt she's doing it as a hobby because she loves to draw, and because it is pretty. 

Hey asshole! You read. Of course, she wrote that you smirk. What else did I expect? You continue reading:

You ready for Diagon Alley? I sure am. It's super boring here at home. I would love to go to the theme parks in the US, but I just don't have enough money for that right now. I miss you guys, and the band/choir. I just want the year to start already. I also kinda miss care of magical creatures, especially the hippogriff in our 3rd year Hagrid introduced to us, Buckbeak I think was his name? See you this Friday at 9 AM at Flourish and Botts for our textbooks. Don't be late or I'll throw my chancla(shoe) at you, and Niklaus just because lol. Btw here's my phone #, we finally fixed it. 485-349-3209

-XOXO Xana

So far nothing I need to reply to that can't wait until Friday. I should write her back that you are in agreement with arriving at that time though. You pull out your iPhone and text Nikolas's new phone number.

Hey Nik, it's me Y/N. I got your letter :) I received Xana's letter as well, I wasn't sure if she told you, but she wants us to meet at Flourish and Botts at 9 AM. I'm about to open Harry's letter, I'll let him know as well. I miss you, and can't wait to see you all Friday! 

*DING*

Niklaus

Oh okay, thanks for letting me know, ahhhh I'm excited! I'm gonna start a new group chat with the 5 of us, me you, Harry, Xana, and Oliver. Is that okay?

Looking at the time, it says 6:52

Y/N

Yeah, that's fine, I prefer it actually, it's way easier than to send messages by an owl. Our owl Barron is really stingy right now and tired. I have to text Xana back, read Harry's letter and then go over my list for the textbooks before I go down for dinner so I will talk to you later. We are having enchiladas and stir-fried steak =P Goodnight!

*DING*

Niklaus

Oooo that sounds really good actually. I'll just tell them in the group chat for you so you can look over your classes. Enjoy! Goodnight Y/N. 

Y/N 

Okay, thank you!

You open up Harry's letter and see many of his sentences are a bit smudged, however, you can still read them. Was he writing too fast in a hurry or was it in excitement? Perhaps both you figured.

Dear Y/N

Oliver just sent me the news that Dumbledore found a new Quidditch teacher. I can't wait. This is probably gonna be the best year yet with the four of us. And other teaching positions are being filled too. I just wonder who it is. Hopefully this year we don't have a horrible Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. If it's anyone like Umbridge, I give full permission for Fred and George to hex them. Ron says he will even join them too lol. Thanks for being there for me since Sirius passed away over the summer. There are some things I've been wanting to talk to you about that has been on my mind for a while, but I prefer to talk to you about them in person. I'll see you on the train or in the common room. I hope all is well.

Best Regards - Harry 

Well shoot, that's some amazing news! Quidditch is on! Then again, I wonder if Harry is doing okay. I know his stay with the Dursleys are miserable and like my parents, they are insufferable. However, some things have been on his mind that not many people know about. He is very concerned about the prophecy he learned about last year and still gets nightmares, except not about Cedric anymore. I will have to talk to him soon.


	3. Diagon Alley: Unexpected Surprises

*Time skip to Friday at 8:48 A.M.*

"Alright kiddo, I am dropping you off here. Go have fun with your friends and we will meet you at lunchtime. I promised Nadia I would take her to Divinity Vales Salon down the street from Ollivanders wand shop"- Anna.

"Oh okay, well I don't see anyone yet. Do you mind if you stay here until one of them shows up? This place isn't safe even if I am an adult now" You ask hesitantly.

BAAP! You hear someone shout as they come up from behind you and smack your ass. You stand still in shock and freeze up looking behind you precariously. What the heck? 

"Oh Xana, it's you! I didn't expect you to come up from behind me and smack my butt* You say laughing. " You've never really done that before except maybe once, and that was a year ago". You hug Xana and turn your body towards your sister. "Nevermind, you can go", you say as you wrap your arm around Xana's shoulders, and rush her into Flourish and Botts as she does the same to you. Inside you see Nik already there with a textbook in his hand looking around. He stops when he sees you and rushes over to give you a squishing hug.

Ooommph, Nik! Haha, You laugh. 

"Come on, let's hurry up and get our textbooks so we can get ice cream already, I wanna give you your present!-Nik, he shakes a bag at you.

"Okay, okay, chill wonderboy"-Xana.

Grinning, you and Xana pull out your sheets to look at the textbook's name and author. 

"I know we somewhat talked about it last year, but since our OWL's came in, what are your guys' schedules like? Let me see them- Y/N. They hand you their papers so you can compare them to yours. You hand them yours as well, it states DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, and Flying.

Xana's paper shows DADA, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Astronomy, and Music. I wouldn't have figured she would want to take two extra classes, but then I remembered she has to because she is a year behind us and hasn't taken her OWL's yet. Nik's schedule shows DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions Herbology, Charms, and Music. They have the same schedule practically. "Looks like we are in all the same classes almost. Except I decided not to take Transfiguration this year. Nik are you not gonna play quidditch anymore? you say shocked and hurt. "Flying class isn't on your list. You've switched back to the band. Why didn't you tell me before when I texted you back?". 

Nik cringes at you as he was nervous about this upcoming conversation. He scratches his head in hesitation and anxiety.

"I'm sorry Y/N. I miss playing trumpet and I only stopped because I liked quidditch. But without a proper coach, I don't want to miss out on other things and be stuck with something that will potentially suck. I hope you understand" He says sadly.

"Well yeah, I get it, but even if we have a horrible coach, we could teach the team ourselves. It's not like we have a main coach, it's just the teacher for the class. Plus I've never judged you, so if you would rather play in the band, you could just say that"- Y/N

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was just worried about disappointing you"-Nikolas

"At least you and Xana can hang out more then", you say grinning trying to diffuse the situation even though it bums you out. I definitely miss it when we were in a band and choir together.

*Yeah, and we will all still celebrate your win when the match ends just like we always do, together*- Xana

*DING* You pick up your phone.

The Chosen One

Hey, I just got to Ron's place. You guys should finish without us. Mrs. Weasley says it will be a while before we can go. Mr. Weasley hasn't shown up yet and I offered to help Ron do the yard this morning.

Y/N

Okay, thanks for letting me know, see you at Hogwarts! 

"Harry and Ron won't be coming till after we are done. Mr. Weasley is still at work"-Y/N

"Dang it, I miss those guys"- Xana.

"We will see them at Hogwarts, come on let's get out stuff and go to Sugarplums"-Y/N

For the next 30 minutes, you gathered your textbooks and paid for them in line. You texted Anna that you were all going to get ice cream at Sugarplums to let her know where you were. Xana ordered cookie dough, meanwhile, you and Nik ordered mint oreo flavored. Once the worker hands out the ice cream, you all decide to sit down outside the sweet shop. In the corner by the alley, you see a dark figure walking towards you. Catching their eyes and they catch yours as well. They quickly turn left avoiding your gaze into a book shop. You notice it is Draco Malfoy. He seems fidgety and acting suspicious. Like he is avoiding someone, hiding. What is he doing here by himself? I'm surprised he's not with his mother Narcissa Malfoy since she's protective of her precious baby and his father is in Azkaban. 

"Are you okay?"- asked Nikolas.

"Oh um yeah, why wouldn't I be?"-Y/N

"You're kinda quiet and you are glaring at someone"-Xana

"Oh sorry, I just noticed Draco is here, and he seems anxious, I'm wondering what he is up to without his mother being here"- Y/N. 

"I don't know"- Xana and Nik say.

"Me neither, but I plan on finding out if he is still in there when we finish our ice cream". You say. You don't want Draco to realize you are spying on him, so you will wait to make it look like you planned to come in the book shop anyway.

"We can go in the store and look around, pretend we are here to buy a hidden artifact or learn something"-Nik says catching on.

After a while of you guys eating your ice cream, you finally finish and head into the shop. Inside you see a sign where the sections say Dark Arts, Magical Creatures section, Potions, and a Herbology section. 

"Let's split up but stay close together, I'll go towards the dark arts section next to the magical creatures section. Everyone at Hogwarts knows me and Nik are into magical creatures so it'll look normal." Nik stays near me, Xana, you are a good observer. Go around the Potions area. I highly doubt Draco is interested in Herbology. Keep an eye out in case you want to buy something too, haha-Y/N.

You walk through the Creatures section next to Nik. Looking at the covers you notice the books about vampires, werewolves, and centaurs. You've always been interested in these seemingly mythical creatures. As a child, you thought they had only appeared in movies. But when your father told you about them and how many are functioning wizards and witches with a set of rules to follow, you wondered how different they are from regular people. The centaurs, however, Harry told you in his 1st yr when the dark lord tried to kill him in the forbidden forest that a centaur saved him. That same centaur was an outcast to his own kind because of it. For some reason, the tribe feared Harry and his unforeseeable future. It clouded their judgment, and because they couldn't understand it, they feared him. After everything he has dealt with, Harry is the strongest person you have ever met, and you admire him for being able to carry on with his life, not with ease of course. The centaurs have you curious, for how can they sense abnormalities and not know what it means? It seems like something you'd have to be in Astronomy and Divination for. You are interested in those subjects, but merely natural curiosity. You see a book with the title "Night Dwellers Nightmares". Picking it up and turning it to the back to read what it says, it states the book describes the transformation of vampires and werewolves. Dealing with cures, spells, and their history. It is only 10 sickles, so you might as well buy it. Next, you walk into the dark arts section. You still don't see Draco in the area, and Nik is standing about 10 feet from you. Walking around, there is another book that catches your eye called "Dark Ambiance's and Defensive Charms". You grab it, looking inside the book and its contents studiously. 

"I didn't peg you for the type to be interested in the Dark Arts Miss Hart". You hear a deep hoarse voice to your right shoulder.

Shocked to see that it is Professor Snape talking to you, you look into his eyes, voice almost faltering looking at him confused. 

"Professor Snape, hello, I wasn't expecting to see you until Hogwarts began"- Y/N

"Indeed, I was meeting an acquainted colleague here in Diagon Alley. I have some books that I was interested in buying. I see you brought your friends with you to the shop. Mr. Vennett, and Miss Willgood"-Snape

"Yes sir. I am interested in working with magical creatures and have an interest in Defense Against the Dark Arts along with it. We had just bought our textbooks, but I kinda dragged them here with me after we ate icecream at Sugarplums shop next door"-Y/N

Snape raises an eyebrow. He looks back and forth into your eyes searching for the truth. Probably expecting you to get yourself into trouble. Not that you ever really gotten into trouble unless it was for a good reason. 

"Yes, but this book you are holding is strictly the Dark Arts"-Snape.

"With defensive charms professor. I think it is important to understand what I am fighting against or protecting in order to have the best reaction to any circumstances"- Y/N

"Interesting, most Gryffindors don't seek to understand the dark arts but revolutionize against it. What makes you so different?" He says eyes narrowing but with a slight smirk.

"My values are the same professor, I just possess multiple traits that come out at different times"-Y/N explained.

He hums nodding. "We shall see how far your ambitions lead you during the rest of your time at Hogwarts Miss Hart". Snape walks away looking smug.

Xana and Nik jog towards you, apparently seeing the whole thing in the distance. What was that? Xana asks.

"I don't know. He never usually speaks to me unless in class, and it is hardly ever. As far as I know, he despises me".

"Sure doesn't seem like it, he actually smiled at you or smirked I guess. Which might be just as bad"- Xana

"Yeah, I suppose, but we've never gotten along, he's super rude to Harry even though he protects us, and biased for Slytherin. Anyway, I'll worry about that later. I didn't see Draco anywhere, and he never left the front door"-Y/N

"He probably went out the back. You know how he gets away with everything"- Nik says clenching his teeth.

"Right, let's go pay for these items. I gotta meet Anna and Nadia for lunch"-Y/N

"Here take your present before I forget though"-Nik

"Thank you, I will open it when I get home"-Y/N

* 10-minute time skip* 

Okay, guys, I'll see you later, bye!-Y/N

Bye!-Nik

Bye!-Xana


	4. Hogwarts Express

Sept 1st, 10:43 A.M.

"Hey, you ready in there? We have to go soon"-Anna

"Yeah sorry, I was packing and unpacking last minute, I'm ready, let's go"-Y/N

"Come, Nadia, grab my hand"-Anna

You and Nadia grab Annas' hand apparating to Hogwarts express. Sliding your luggage across the crowd, you finally arrive at the magic wall and run through. A whole different station appears. Above there is a sign that reads Platform 9 3/4. As you near the train, your sister stops midway. Noticing this, you turn around.

"Hey, you okay?"-Y/N

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is your 6th year, you'll be gone all year. Im gonna miss you"-Anna

"I'll write or text to you every so often. And I'll miss you too. Nadia's gonna be here in 2 years"-Y/N

"I wanna gooo so bad. What do you think I will be when I go to Hogwarts Y/N?"-Nadia

"Honestly, Im not sure, perhaps a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. You are too smart for your own good. Curious by nature, lack a sense of upheaval if it disrupts your process of learning. But I was like that sometimes. The sorting hat doesn't choose a house based on what you are, but what you value. So that's all up to you."-Y/N

You check the time on your phone since it is easier than reading the clock up above. 10:54 A.M. 

"I have to go find a seat before the seats get taken up. I'll see you soon" you say hugging Nadia and Anna.

"Be safe, you and Harry always end up getting hurt or into trouble. The dark lord is definitely back, I don't doubt there will be another plan this year"- Anna

"Yeah, I don't doubt that, I'll try," you say meekly. You know that Voldemort is planning something drastic this year. Over the summer it hasn't been just Harry having nightmares. At first you thought it was possible PTSD from last year. All of you at the Order had been scared trying to save Sirius and stop Voldemort from getting the prophecy. But now it has come to your attention that you may be connected to Harry and Voldemort somehow. You can hear his thoughts, hear him speaking to you, torturing your mind with thoughts of, "your friends will die", or showing you his surroundings. And this sounds exactly how Harry had described to you when Dumbledore and Snape told him Voldemort can read his mind. Snape had tried to teach Harry Occlumency beforehand. You had spoken to Dumbledore about it before you left to live with your sister. He simply told you he would look into it and not to tell my sister. 

Speed walking onto the train, you reach a compartment finally finding it filled with Harry, Xana, Nik, and Ron. You all greet each other and talk for the next to hours laughing and giggling. But you notice Harry has a serious look on his face, like he wants to talk about something important.

"Guys I have something I want to talk about"-Harry

"Blimey Harry, are you really gonna bring up Malfoy? There is no way that he is a deatheater, he is a harmless little ferret. Without his dad around, he has nothing he can do to anyone"-Ron

"I know what I saw Ron!"Harry snaps.

"Excuse me?"-Xana

"Wait, you think Draco is a deatheater? Why?" You ask somewhat shocked.

"He was at Borgin and Burkes with his mother the day we all went to Diagon Alley for our supplies. Me and Ron went to spy on them on the roof cause it was suspicious. They looked like they were hiding something and Malfoy had his arm covered. We accidentally made a noise outside so when we ducked and came back out, someone we saw through the window had put the blinds on the window"-Harry

"Come on Harry. You know those blokes think they are superior and stuff. It was probably nothing. They might've been trying to hide from embarrassment that Luscius Malfoy is in Azkaban now"-Ron

"Hold up Ron, Harry has a point. Me, Xana, and Nik tried to spy on Draco in the book store that morning. He wasn't with his mother, and when we went inside after eating ice cream, he suddenly disappeared. Then I ran into Snape, he was there. And instead of being his snarky rude self, he saw me and ignored me before we walked in. Nik pointed out he probably went out the back".

"Yeah, that sneaky bastard"-Nik

"Snape was at Diagon Alley? What was he doing there?"- Harry

"Snape said he was buying some books. I was surprised he actually had the decency or nerve to talk to me though"-Y/N

"Weird, that git never talks to anyone unless he's hitting them with a book or getting rid of housepoints"-Ron

"Going back to Draco, it makes sense actually. Do you think they were having a secret meeting full of deatheaters?"-Xana

"That's what it looked like"-Harry

Ron looked at us in disbelief. "You guys are crazy and insane". You rolled your eyes and ignored him continuing.

"We should keep an eye out. If he really is a deatheater, then he will be keeping tabs for Voldemort and speaking with him during the holidays. Are you going to tell Dumbledore?"-Y/N

"I was thinking about it, Dumbledore says he wants to meet up soon after classes. He wants you to join us too Y/N"-Harry

"Wait really? Why me?"-Y/N

"Don't know, he says there are some things you should know like me. It shouldn't be too much of a surprise, I asked him to let you join in a few times since you know what goes on most of the time"-Harry

"Even if Draco is a deatheater, there isn't anything he can do whilst at Hogwarts, nobody can bring in dangerous items or appariate inside or outside of Hogwarts. You are all worried for nothing"-Ron

"I need some air" Harry says walking away and closing the compartment door.

"You know Ron, Harry has been nearly right every single time something happened and nobody listens to him but me and Xana. He needs his best friend to believe him and you never do. Maybe try supporting him more often instead" You say somewhat irritated but sincere.

Ron looks at you shocked and begins pouting. Looking out the window he says "Whatever. Im gonna take a nap before we get there".

Im gonna go change into my robes. Y/N, you coming?-Xana

"Yeah lets go, be right back Nik"-Y/N

*Time Skip at Nightfall*

The train arrives at Hogsmaede and none of you have seen Harry for the past 6 hours. You all get off the train hoping to find Harry.

"Where is he? I don't see him anywhere"-Y/N

"Maybe he went up already"-Xana

"Im gonna wait here a while longer"-Y/N

Are you sure? I'll wait with you-Nik

"Yeah, just in case, I feel like something is off with him."-Y/N

"Ok, well I am really hungry, Xana, you gonna come with me or not"?-Ron

"Yeah if you don't mind. I'll see you guys up there"-Xana

It's fine, just go. Me and Nik will stay for a few extra minutes for Harry. If he doesn't show we will have to assume he's already up there"- Y/N

Xana leaves with Ron and you are left alone with Nik. Your best friend, your crush, and suddenly you feel giddy.

"Sooo, you wanna tell me about Seanoria camp you went to over the summer?"-Nik

You smile. He always knows how to make you feel better when your down or worrying about something. His natural aura is full of sunshine and goofyness.

"Omg it was amazing. I got to feed the stingrays, clean all the aquarium exhibits while swimming with the animals. They had us learn some communication skills with the whales. And for the penguins which was my favorite part, they has us make tags for them to represent their gender and name. We also had to put their vitamins in fish gills, then feed the penguins. One of the penguins got really aggressive toward the other ones. It was a baby, the counslers said apparently it chose me as its new mother and got possessive", you say laughing.

Nik laughs, "Omg that's so cute. I wish I could've gone"

"They had us go in a shark cage too!" You say excitedly.

"No way, really?! Was it scary?"-Nik

"No, it was just really cold, and I'd totally do it again as long as there is no great whites"-Y/N

"Oh god no, me neither"-Nik

You smile at him, loving that he has so much in common with you, and basically the same mind. Great minds think alike you thought.

"Are you going to keep working at the dog shelter when Hogwarts is over?"-Y/N

Probably not, I will for the experience if Im not where I need to be. I want to be a vet-Nik

"For magical creatures, or muggle creatures?"-Y/N. You cringe at the way you phrased it. They are all technically just creatures, but there is a significant difference in their anatomy due to magic and muggles don't know about them. Hidden to keep muggles from discovering the wizarding world, there was a separation in identity.

"Either one, I still haven't decided. Probably magical, since I didn't learn about things muggles do in school. It would take too long"-Nik

You sighed noticing that 7 minutes has passed. "We should go, if we don't hurry we will be late to the carriage and Filch or Snape will give us detention on our first day back",you groaned.

"Let's run"-Nik

"Or you give me a ride and you run since your a million times faster than me even though I'm pretty fast for my size. I would only slow us down"-Y/N

"Okay hop on"-Nik

You climb onto his back and wrap your arms around the front of his chest and up to his shoulders. He begins running up the hill and you laugh enjoying this moment with Nik. Eventually, you both almost made it to the carriages and he stops, letting you off of him. You let him catch his breath for a moment.

"Ok let's go, I can run from here, race yeh" You shout.

"You're on!" He shouts back.

Both of you are laughing and almost crash into each other from the laughter and exhaustion. Nik accidentally bumps into you grabs your hand pulling you up before you can fall.

"Sorry, you ok"? He says laughing.

"Yeah", you say grinning.

"Ehem, names?"

"Professor Flitwick, it's me, Y/N and Nik?"-Y/N

"Ah yes, I still need to ask unfortunately, get in the carriage before I pronounce you as late"-Professor Flitwick

We climb into the carriage. The thestrals begin walking.

"Beautiful aren't they, mysterious, but in a good way"-Y/N

"Yeah they are"-Nik


	5. The New DADA and Flying Teacher

*Arrival at the staircase*

"I am sooo hungry"-Nik

"Same, I hope they have taquitos on the table"-Y/N

"Omg yes that sounds so good about now"-Nik

Hart! Mr. Vennet!

You both look up seeing Professor Snape peering down at you.

"Professor", You say acknowledging his presence.

"You both are practically late. What took you both so long hmmm? Probably snogging off somewhere" he sneered scoffing.

"Dear me professor, no, not at all!" You say panicking.

"Silence! Detention, both of you, and 20 pts from Gryffindor"-Snape

"Professor let me explain, we- *you both start to say*

"7 o clock Wednesday night, don't be late Miss Hart, Vennet, tomorrow evening, same time," Snape says cutting you off. He then walks away into the great hall.

"What a dick...I can't believe he won't even let us explain. I thought he seemed cool with you, apparently not"-Nik

Who knows why he has a stick up his arse....he seemed upset about something, whatever, I'll just get it over with, You say irritated storming into the great hall. 

Y/N, where is Harry?-Xana

"We don't know, he never came off the train so we thought he already came up"-Nik

You join Xana and Ron sitting down. There is a bunch of chatter going on in the great hall. Everyone stuffing themselves down with food and desserts. These students act as if they've never seen food before. Harry is still nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the great hall doors open. You turn to see it is Harry walking towards you, nose bleeding.

"Oh, Jesus Harry! What happened, are you okay?" You ask concerned standing up from your seat.

"Draco broke my nose!" Harry says angrily. "He petrified me and stepped down on me. Now I have detention tomorrow night with Snape. First day back and I'm already in trouble!"

"We have detention with Snape too, except mine is on Wednesday, you and Nik have the same time I think"-Y/N

"What why?"- Xana and Harry

"We were late by like two minutes cause we waited for you, Harry. I got worried about you and waited about 10 minutes for you. Snape didn't even care for an explanation"-Y/N

"What a git..." Ron says finally speaking after what seemed like an eternity of filling up on food.

"Ding ding ding ding ding"* You hear Professor Dumbledore tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.*

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Now that our new fellow students have been sorted into their houses and you have eaten to your heart's desire, I shall now introduce you to our new professors of Hogwarts this year. For one, I would like to reintroduce Professor Slughorn, a former Potions Master, and an old colleague"-Professor Dumbledore

"Potions? Then who's"-Ron and Harry begin to say.

"I thought you said Slughorn was the new DADA teacher Harry?"-Xana

"I thought he was! I and Dumbledore had recruited him right before I arrived at Ron's place"-Harry

"And this year our post for DADA will be taught by Professor Snape, I trust his capabilities in the subject just as much as his abilities in potions. I have also promised a few students from last year that I would personally make sure I found a perfect candidate to teach the flying class. He has graciously offered and will also be teaching Flying in the course of this year"-Dumbledore

"Flying class? Oh heck no, good luck with that Y/N. I'm glad I left"-Nik

Your lips curled into an angry frown. Still upset that he left you, and now you're alone with Snape who seems to have a bunch of mood swings regarding you. Why can't I catch a break? You asked yourself.

"This isn't what I meant when I said we wanted a Flying coach," Harry says. "We are so screwed. This year is gonna suck for not only one class but two of them. I actually enjoyed them and looked forward to it"-Harry

"I mean yeah its gonna suck that it's going to be more strict but don't you use a lot of spells that you learned from Snape?"-Xana

You look at your friend impressed. Sometimes you forget how observant she is. Both you and Harry learned a lot from Snape just by watching him in the dueling club your second year. Ironically, if it weren't for Snape, most likely all of you wouldv'e been scrap meat last year at the order.

"Yeah, he is extremely good in the dark arts. And he has a few major points when he teaches. As much knowledge he has for potions, I think he may be more suited as a DADA teacher as much as I hate to admit it"- Y/N

"I suppose so"-Ron

"Shhh, I want to hear if there are any more new beginnings", Nik says rolling his eyes.

You turn your attention back to Dumbledore who begins to speak again after waiting for the great hall to quiet down.

"As such, it is up to Professor Snape to create his schedules for any extra classes or clubs he wishes to pursue for his curriculum"-Dumbledore

"He's going to start a club?"-Xana whispered.

"Now I have something of utter importance to share with you. As we all know, the dark lord is out there. Becoming stronger every day with new forces. It is of high priority that we remain safe in the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And may I add, highly important that you remain in bed after hours of the night, stay within the grounds, and follow rules enforced by our respected staff. It is our biggest priority to keep yourselves and your friends safe. It is time for bed, please do go back to your dormitories and rest. You all have a busy day tomorrow. Chop Chop!"-Dumbledore

Everyone in the great hall got up from their seats and descended to the stairs. You, Xana, Nik, Harry, and Ron make way to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. Oliver sees the five of you through the doorway and gets up off the couch. 

"Does anyone want to tell me who and how we already lost 30 pts when classes haven't even begun?"-Oliver

"Just 30?"-Nik says

"What you mean just 30, don't tell me you lot had something to do with this?"-Oliver

"Wow, Snape only took away 10 pts from each of you, that's generous. Never been done before." Xana says looking over at me then Harry. "I wonder why he's being so lenient with you guys".

"No idea," You say confused and eyeing Nik and Xana. The four of you giving each other a puzzled look.

"Well I highly doubt Snape is trying to be nice after all this time", Ron scoffed. "The bloody man did after all give you guys detention. He could've just done one thing instead of both. We all know if it were Slytherin, it would've been 5 pts or nothing at all."

"Perhaps, but for Gryffindor, it is usually a lot more than that"-Xana

"Whatever it is, get yourselves into less trouble as possible. We've got a house cup to win before I leave this school"-Oliver

"True, Xana you should go before you get in trouble like us and get pts taken away from Hufflepuff. Otherwise, Snape will just hate this entire group solely", You say laughing.

You all have a group hug and Xana leaves to go to the Hufflepuff basement in the dungeons near the kitchen.

"Goodnight guys, I'm tired and need rest. I have a feeling our DADA teacher isn't going to go easy on us tomorrow."-Y/N. You go up the tower stairs and go into bed crashing into a deep sleep.


	6. Not a bad day After All

Waking up the next morning, you head to the great hall for breakfast. The fresh smell of cinnamon, toast, bacon, eggs, ham, and desserts lingered in the air. It was like gravity was pulling you as you walked faster toward the Gryffindor table eager to fill up with food. Scanning the area to find your friends, including those from other houses. Xana is sitting at the Hufflepuff table with some of her friends. At your table, you see Harry, Ron, and a Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Nik and Oliver must still be asleep you thought.

Hi Luna!-Y/N.

"Y/N!"-Luna shouts cheerfully getting up to pull you in a hug.

You hug her back just as enthusiastically. Everyone thought Luna was weird, but to you, she was just very knowledgeable about things people normally wouldn't know about. It interested you, it was cool learning about different theories in her fathers' magazine books and artifacts she gathers. She was also talked about a lot of different animals I haven't even heard of. She was quite entertaining when in the Care of Magical Creatures class. 

"How have you been Luna, anything new going on in the ministry we haven't heard about yet?" You say sitting down and looking at the rest of the group to include them. Grabbing food and putting it on your plate, Luna begins to talk.

"Scrimgeour is the new minister of magic! Undoubtedly he's way more capable of the job than Fudge is at this point. But father says there is something peculiar about him. He's got a lot going on to warn everyone about the dark lord but, he seems to lack support. He keeps fishing for things beyond his control as well"-Luna

"Yeah, Scrimgeour wants to team up with me so people think he has the situation under control. He wants to know what I and Dumbledore are planning. I told him no, even if I knew what the plan was, its too risky to trust anyone from the ministry"-Harry

"So my father was right!"-Luna

"Speakin of Harry, have you gotten a letter from Dumbledore to start your meetings yet?"-Ron

"Not yet, I'm starting to get impatient" Harry laughed. "What about you Y/N?"

"Me either, I don't think Dumbledore will send me a letter till you get yours"-Y/N

"Most likely" Harry pouted.

You smirk, his pout was adorable and it made you laugh softly. "Calm on guys we have to head to Professor Snape's class. Let's not give him a reason to be more irritated on our 1st day back. Luna are you joining us?"-Y/N. You all get up and head to Snape's class while chatting.

Ooo yes, I have DADA, Potions, and Divination today!-Luna

With Trewlaney or Firenze?-Y/N

"They are both going to teach"-Luna

"I'll bet Trewlaney hates that"-Ron snorted

"Haha yeah, Trewlaney gets all high and mighty. Can't believe she got so offended about it last year. I think he is more than qualified to teach Divination"-Harry

"Are you taking Divination Arry?"-Ron

"Gosh no, she may be correct in her prophecies, but after our third year, she freaks me out every time I walk into her classroom. I prefer Dumbledore just tell me what I should do"-Harry

"For sure, she is extremely mental, crazy accurate, but she can't stop freaking out whenever she reads your future"-Ron

You, Harry, and Luna laugh.

*You all arrive outside Snape's classroom*

Suddenly Nik comes running towards you.

"Well there is he is, sleepyhead," You say giving him a sarcastic disapproving grin, yet smug, and shaking your head.

"I might have slept in longer than I should have," Nik says scratching through his hair.

"Hello Nik"-Luna

"Ah hi Luna"-Nik

Suddenly the door opens almost hitting you in the face, but your reaction time wins this round quickly moving out of the way.

"Come in, you all will be having partners, groups of 2"-Snape says walking back into the classroom.

You sit down, Harry and Nik join you, meanwhile, Luna and Ron join Seamus. The room is rather gloomy. All the windows are covered, no lights except a few candles. 

"Ah ah, perhaps Mr. Vennet, you should switch with Miss Lovegood. We all know you would prevent Miss Hart from doing her work, and I don't want any distractions in my classroom. Switch! Snape ordered. Nik grunts in irritation but switches with Luna.

You blush embarrassed. My crush on Nik isn't that obvious, is it? Or is it just that he thinks Nik makes me laugh too much you ask yourself. Besides, it's not like I don't finish my work on time, you think appalled by Snape's little faith in you. There is one other Ravenclaw than Luna, 2 Hufflepuff, and 3 other Slytherins in the class. Total of 12 students including yourself you counted.

"Now, I want absolute silence. Put away your textbooks, you won't need them today. I want you all to practice nonverbal spells with your partners. Before we begin, I have something you need to hear. I am surprised most of you were able to scrape by with your O.W.L's and will be more surprised if you keep up with my N.E.W.T. work which is far more advanced than any of the other teachers have given you. Especially the 2 out of 5 DADA teachers you had previously, Umbridge and Lockhart, complete imbeciles-" Snape

You burst out laughing cutting him off, then quickly covered your mouth. He had completely caught you off guard. He looks at you quite amused and shocked.

"Sorry Professor, I just didn't expect you to say that with such conviction" You apologized.

Snape smirked trying to suppress a smile. "Well, it would be quite dishonest if I had said anything other than the fact that they are complete and utter failures".

You press your lips together to stop yourself from laughing out loud again. Nik gives you an amused look, Harry and Ron seem to be doing the same thing. Luna however just smiles. Snape's face becomes expressionless again and continues his speech. 

" The Dark Arts is a variety of interchanges and is eternal. It is fierce, clever, and often indestructible. Dark magic mutates, it evolves. Therefore with defensive spells, you must be able to be flexible in any given situations in order to undo offensive ones"-Snape

Did he just quote what I told him at the book store? You thought to yourself quirking your eyebrow, eyes becoming wide.

"As Dumbledore told you last night. The Dark Lord is not to be messed with. He has been known to hunt down muggles, witches, and wizards, including his own followers if they are thought to have betrayed him. He has used the inferi curse which I assume he will definitely use again at any point. He likes to torture those with the cruciatus curse finding humor in torturing his enemies to show them how powerful he is almost making the killing curse a mere mercy. Another skill he uses which some people lack in my classroom is occlumency" Snape said looking at Harry. "He will try to enter your mind, find out your memories, or torture you with them."

You see Harry glaring, seething through his teeth. It had not been a pleasant experience with Snape, you can tell. 

"Who here can tell me the advantage of a nonverbal spell?"-Snape

He looks around the room and his eyes land on you. It looks like he wants you to raise your hand. You look around and see a Luna and a Hufflepuff, hands raised. What the heck? Here goes nothing you thought raising your hand.

"Hart, your answer?"-Snape

"It gives you the upper hand because your opponent won't know you are about to use a spell against them"-Y/N

"Correct, in short, a surprise attack, 5 pts to Gryffindor"- Snape

You, Nik, and Ron all look at each other shocked, jaws dropping.

"Wipe the look off your faces before I take it away"-Snape. "Divide into your groups. One partner will attempt to jinx their partner while the other attempt to repel it in silence. Begin."

"Well this should be easy" You whispered to Luna. "We learned this last year with Harry in Dumbledore's army sessions".

Nik partnered with Seamus, Harry with Ron, You, and Luna. A few Hufflepuff's teamed up with Slytherins and one Ravenclaw boy teamed up with a Slytherin girl. You all begin jinxing and repelling them in return. Snape is walking around seeing everyone's progress, or mishaps. Luna had caught you once. Getting tired of her almost getting you, you begin using the impediment jinx slowing down her movements. A few more tries and she gets frustrated.

"Miss Lovegood, you seem to be struggling to cast a jinx"-Snape

"Uh, professor I can't move my arms very much"-Luna

Snape looks at you, eyes bewildered. "The impediment jinx?"

"Yes sir, she was getting pretty good at nonverbal spells so I figured I would have to put a stop to her ability to cast correctly"-Y/N

He cocks his eyebrows seemingly impressed. "Well that is certainly one way to have an extra upper hand," He says complimenting you.

"Er, thanks professor", You say timidly, not really sure how to react. You're not used to him giving people compliments.

Next thing you know, you hear a crash behind you. The classroom's eyes bore into the back of the room where Nik and Seamus were to have been. Seamus was leaning into the wall holding onto his arm. He was bleeding.

"For god's sake Finnigan, pathetic. And you, Vennet, what jinx could you have possibly used to cause Mr. Finnigan to sustain such injuries?" Snape shouted annoyed.

"I just used a backfiring spell, sir, I didn't mean for this to happen"- Nik defended himself, intimidated.

Snape rolls his eyes in pure frustration. Of course, it was Seamus who got himself hurt as always.

"Vennet, if you don't mind, take him to the infirmary. When you do, don't come back, class will be over in a few minutes"-Snape. "Pack up your things, class dismissed".

"Of course sir"-Nik says walking away with Seamus.

"Meet you guys in Potions?" You say asking Ron and Harry.

"Nope, me and Arry have a free period this morning. We're gonna watch the new students struggle to find their classes"- Ron says laughing.

"How fun," you say sarcastically. Well see you later at lunch, see ya, Luna, I'm gonna go find Nik before class starts"

"Bye Y/N!, bye Arry, Ron"-Luna

Being one of the last people in the classroom, you grab the handle to leave. Then you hear a deep voice call your name.

"Miss Hart, I am impressed with you in my classroom. Now that I know you are capable of following simple instructions, I expect good things from you for now on"- Snape says staring intently into your eyes. It intimidates you, yet oddly, you know he means well. But why is he saying this to you? It's not like you are the only one who has done well in any of his classes.

You nod. "Goodbye Professor"-Y/N

"See you later Y/N"-Snape

On the way to the infirmary with a full crowd full of 1st years searching for Nik, you feel someone grab onto your wrist and pull you to the side. It is Nik. 

"Hey!"-Y/N. You hug him and he hugs back. Then you both start walking and chatting on your way to potions.

How's Seamus? You ask.

"He's fine, Madam Pomfrey said he bruised his arm, with a scratch from the brick part of the wall he hit. But she gave him a potion to start healing. So he should be good in a few hours"-Nik

"That's good. So, what do you think of Snape's class?"-Y/N

"I think he got really insightful on the subject he's been trying to get for the past 6 yrs"- Nik says laughing. "He also seemed really impressed with you. Seems to think you are good at DADA, not that he's seen you cast before. But it's exceptionally better than the rest of us".

"Well I wouldn't say exceptionally better, I just sometimes have different strategies that randomly pop into my mind at times"-Y/N you say grinning.

Nik looks down at you and stops walking. 

"Nik, what's wrong?" You ask also stopping.

"Why do you do that?" Nik says.

Do what? You say confused.

"You downplay yourself. You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for. If it weren't for you, the rest of us would be a mess" Nik says glaring at you, yet softens his eyes at you for a moment.

"I'm not trying to Nik, but thank you for saying that, it means a lot to me"-Y/N

"No problem, you're badass, don't let anyone tell you different"-Nik says scratching his neck.

You smile, eyes shining, a feeling in your chest that is filled up with warmth, heart beating faster.

"Come on, let's get to Slughorns"-Y/N. You begin walking and Nik follows your lead. Finally arriving at Slughorn's classroom, the atmosphere is definitely different than your previous class. You smell the different odors from the potions brewing in the classroom. And there is sunlight coming through the windows. 

Hello students! Welcome welcome. Now I'm afraid I don't have much seatings but you'll just have to stand over there with the rest of the group"-Professor Slughorn

You make your way towards Luna and Xana.

What'd we miss? -Y/N

"Nothing so far, he hasn't even started"-Xana

Suddenly the door opens.

"Ah Harry my boy, I was beginning to worry. I see you brought your friend Weasley"-Slughorn

Yes Professor, sorry we are late. I hadn't anticipated that I had the right grade to continue with potions. Professor McGonagall has just informed us that she said we made it. Do you have any books we can use?-Harry

"Not to worry my dear boy, there are some in the cabinet"-Slughorn

"Tchh Potter" You hear Draco muse. Noticing Harry and Ron fighting over a book, you look over and give them a look of "what are you doing?". Harry eyes you back and lets go of the book. Ron snickers at the accidental victory. Harry grabs a different book which seems to be covered in dirt and vomit. Yuck, you thought. Slughorn went over some of the various potions such as amortentia, a love potion, and others. All potions you have done before with Professor Snape. But there is one that he has not gone over, and it makes you curious. 

"Sir, what is in that bottle?" asks Luna

"Ah, this is Felix Felicis, a very powerful potion, and takes 10-12 months to make. Does anyone know what this vial does if consumed?"-Slughorn

"I do sir"- Xana. 

"Very well Miss Wilgood, please share with the class"-Slughorn

"It is formerly known as liquid luck. Once consumed, it heightens your senses and brings good fortune and adventure during the time it is working in your body"-Xana

"Yes good, and what are its side effects?"-Slughorn

"Tingly, feeling confident and good, seemingly knowing to trust your gut"-Xana

"Excellent, 20 pts to Hufflepuff. Getting to my point, today we will be brewing the draught of living death. Whoever finishes first and correctly will get this vial of Felix Felicis as a prize. You may have 1 partner, but do know that you must share the vial if a group wins. Get out your potion kits and the clear visors. Begin!"- Slughorn

Everyone begins opening their books. You collect your ingredients from the potions closet and grab a cauldron. You make your way back to the table.

"Hey Y/N, let's work together"-Harry

"Okay sure"-Y/N

You look at your textbook and at Harry noticing the notes written inside. The instructions in his book were either crossed out or had a note next to a specific piece of words. You begin crushing the beans and squeezing them into the cauldron. About an hour has passed and lunchtime will be here soon. You couldn't wait to eat as you were hungry and wanted to play UNO cards with your friends. Then afterwards since you have a break period before you head to Care of Magical Creatures, you wanted to take a nap.

"Um Harry, why are the instructions so different? And it seems to be working better than my textbook. You're the only one who has these written inside and not failing miserably", You say looking around the room.

"Haha, I don't know, but whoever it belonged to, I owe them"-Harry

I suppose I do too. If you'll allow me to write them into my book as well?-Y/N

"Yeah no worries, it's not our fault if the book doesn't give the correct instructions for class. That isn't fair. Alright we just gotta stir it clockwise for the next 5 minutes and let brew for another 5"-Harry

10 minutes pass, You and Harry call Professor Slughorn to check the potion. He walks over and drops a leaf inside. It quickly but subtly burns the leaf making it disappear.

"It's perfect! 20 pts each to the both of you Miss Hart and Potter. As promised, here is the vial put in 2 smaller separate vials. Just remember that the school has strict rules for what scenarios you can use it. Sporting activities or a test is not a occasion you should consume the potion"-Slughorn

Thank you professor, You say beaming. Surprisingly today was actually a pretty good day.


	7. The talk with Harry

After lunch, you head down to Care of Magical Creatures at Hagrid's hut to the inside of the forest with Xana, Nik, and Luna. Besides DADA, this was the class you were looking forward to the most today. However, you wondered what else Hagrid would be teaching this year. It was very limited last year due to Umbridge being in charge. The cool surrounding is already starting to feel like fall. You typically don't prefer the cold. However, you do like the different scenery it provides before the winter. The color of the leaves turns red and yellow. It was still relatively warm outside, not cold enough to warrant wearing your robes which would ensure that you would be sweating. The tall trees had light shimmering through the top of their branches. This may have been something you see practically every day at home, but it still made you look up in awe and wonder. You see Hagrid within 30 ft distance of the group and the rest of the students piling in to greet him. 

"Ello class! How's yer summer been? Welcome back"-Hagrid says beaming. 

Pretty alright the class says. He looks around the students, then his face falters. His eyes run back and forth between the four of you. You just give him slight smile. He must've noticed that Harry and Ron are not continuing with his course. Did they not tell him yet? 

"Alrighty well, I see some students have decided not ter come back, but I am glad the rest of ya decided it was worth a few old scratches, let's begin"-Hagrid "As of today, we will being going over Thestrals, later this week will be going over Streelers. Get out your notebooks and write these down".

You and Luna eye each other. She was the one who had introduced Dumbledore's army to Thestrals. Typically you didn't like things such as dark magic or dark auras. More of calm sunshine and breezy person. But something about the thestrals were just so peaceful. They were majestic, sweet, and seemingly mysterious. They were curious creatures, and smart. It made you feel grounded, something that oddly felt nice.

"Some of you may already know what they are or what they look like. Often misunderstood creatures, thestrals are misguidedly known as a bad omen. If you open your textbooks you will see that their bodies are very skinny and bone-like. In the muggle world, you would think these are horses with wings. The only difference is they also possess reptile features based on the scales along their face and neck. The only way you can see one is if you have seen death. Thus commonly known as a bad omen of temperance. However, these creatures are just as loyal as my dog fang. Very highly intelligent, understand the human language tho cannot speak it. They are also carnivores. They don't eat people, but they do eat small birds and rodents. Greatly attracted to the smell of blood"-Hagrid. 

"Follow me to the back over here by the post fence"-Hagrid.

He pauses looking over his student's faces. "Well?"-Hagrid

"I don't see anything," says a 5th year Slytherin girl named Darlene Mikovitch.

"Very unfortunate and fortunate at the same time. One to have not experienced someone's death but to be unable to see one's majestic beauty"-Hagrid. "Who of a raise of hands can see them?".

More than half the class raised their hand. Not surprising since just the four of you had witnessed Sirius's death, so it was expected for you guys. 

"I'm sorry that so many of you had to witness that"-Hagrid

Suddenly a young thestral starts nudging its head against your leg. You bend down and pet its head.

"Awww it's so cute"-Nik

" He seems ter take a likin to ya Y/N"-Hagrid

"What's his name?"-Xana. You look between Hagrid and Luna.

"He don't have a name yet. I reckon I oughta let you all name him"-Hagrid

"Terrence"-Y/N. It's sweet and innocent, yet gentlemen-like you say with a slight smile.

"Agreed, that's a cute name Y/N"-Luna

"True, I also like it cause it sounds like a Final Fantasy character"-Xana laughs.

"Of course you would reference them together" You snicker.

"I'm calling him Alpha"-Nik

"Omg Nik stop" You burst laughing

"You're an idiot"-Xana

"I claim him as mine"-Nik

"He chose me!" You shout back.

Nik nudges you playfully.

Luna giggles.

"I like the name Terrence, it sounds cunning"-Darlene

"You aren't wrong," You say back giving her a slight smile. Normally Slytherins were often rude and snarky because of the pure-blood status which none of the Gryffindors really cared about. Darlene seemed nice. Realizing you and your friends may have basically stolen the class you decide to help include her in it.

Hey Hagrid, can I have that piece of meat strapped in your belt?-Y/N

Hagrid hands you the piece of meat.

"Darlene, do wanna feed him?" You say handing her the meat.

"But I can't see him"-Darlene

"She can help guide you, the four of us can see them"-Xana

The rest of the class got curious and wanted to join in too. Those who could see them had an easier time being able to give them the food. Meanwhile, the four of you helped guide the rest of them.

"Be careful not to scare em off, they are still flighty little things in the long run" Hagrid huffed.

Hagrid let us all have fun with the thestrals for awhile. He then told us that some of our duties when we join the class was to study the habits of the thestrals and help maintain their care. It was time to leave and the day of long classes was over. 

See you Hagrid!-Y/N

Hagrid says goodbye but he looks sad. He is definitely upset with Harry and Ron. They are going to need to talk to him soon.

*The Next Day*

You had today off, and are sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room with Harry and Ron. Ron was eating Jelly beans and Chocolate Frogs next to the fireplace exhausted but wanting to stay up. Harry was studying his new and improved Potions book. The boy still hadn't told you what he had on his mind from the letter you got before you arrived at Hogwarts. Nor have you or Harry received Dumbledore's letter to join him for sessions about Voldemort. You suppose it is a good thing that he is giving you guys time to get used to your new school schedules since it is our main priority till we graduate. But you have always felt that Dumbledore has many secrets that may or may not reveal to you for too long. He still hasn't even sent you a letter to at least talk about your connection to the whole situation other than you are Harry's friend. He told you not to worry and had you keep this from your sister and asked you to not tell your closest friends. It made you uncomfortable to keep this from everyone, so you decided to tell Harry today, the only one who would be safe with this information to protect the wizarding world. It was time to get it off your chest, then afterward tell Xana. Not that Nik would judge you for it cause he would understand, but if anyone had tried to get information from you, they would try to take it from him because of how close you two are.

"Harry, remember the letter you sent me a few weeks ago? I think we should go talk about it somewhere more private"-Y/N

"Oh yeah, right, let's talk"-Harry

"Aren't we safer in here? It's just Gryffindors in here you know"-Ron

"It might be, but then again not all of us are brave and keep secrets, remember Pettigrew? Besides, this is something that needs to be discussed between just me and Harry. Dumbledore's orders"-Y/N

"Oh, right so he would let Harry keep us informed, but not you?"-Ron sneered squinting.

"Ronald, there's stuff Dumbledore hasn't told me yet and Harry is involved. I don't want to say anything until I know what is going on or it will start confusion. Besides, maybe he has a plan that even he doesn't want you to know yet. He always has something up his sleeve"-Y/N

"She is right Ron. I'll meet you at dinner, let's go Y/N"-Harry

"And where are you two going?"-Ron

"Down by the lake assuming that you won't follow us there"-Y/N

"No I'll stay, I don't feel like walking all around the grounds for 5 hours till dinner then walk all day tomorrow. Have fun without me"-Ron

"Perfect," You say leading Harry out of the common room.

You and Harry rush down past the stairs and head outside the corridors. As you reach the bridge and cross over, you remember Hagrid yesterday feeling upset.

"So, my guess is that you and Ron never told Hagrid that you weren't coming back this year" You stated.

"Is he that upset?"-Harry

"He's definitely sad, perhaps angry, but he's trying to hide it"-Y/N

"I didn't mean to hurt Hagrid, I am just tired of getting injuries in his class and I'm not particularly interested in these dangerous creatures he sneaks in every year. Ron and I will talk to him, but I don't know how to go about it"-Harry

"Just be honest, that's all he wanted anyway. If you would've told him at the end of the summer, I am sure he would have understood the reason why"-Y/N

"Could you come with us when we talk to him? He will probably lighten up if you help back us up"-Harry

"Yeah but don't wait too long. I'll try to see if Xana and Nik will come along too"-Y/N

The ground underneath you eventually turned from dirt to a bunch of rocks and pebbles meaning you were nearby the lake. You both walk a couple of more yards and see the water. You've arrived.

"Harry, remember when you started having nightmares and now you have visions with Voldemort?"-Y/N

Harry looks at you curiously. "Yes, that's partially what I wanted to talk to you about"-Harry

"I know, but I do too. It's a little bit shocking I think. You aren't the only one having visions with him. I am too. Somehow I am connected to his mind like you are, and I don't know how or why"

"What? But how? He has only seen you once last year. I don't even think he knows who you are"-Harry says shocked.

"I don't know. I tried asking Dumbledore and he won't give me a straight answer. Perhaps he really doesn't know, but he told me not to tell my sister or any of you"-Y/N

"So that's why he wants you to join our meetings. I don't understand what this means. Does it mean you are also part of the prophecy to destroy him? And there really is more than one chosen one?"-Harry

"Harry, you are the only one besides Trewlaney and Dumbledore who knows what that prophecy said. What did you hear?"-Y/N

"'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."-Harry

"It sounds like there is only one chosen one, it says one"-Y/N

"Yeah, but weren't you born at the end of July too? It could be either of us"-Harry

"It said the Dark lord will mark him, meaning the chosen one is a boy. I highly doubt it is anyone but you who can destroy him"-Y/N

"Maybe she was wrong and made a generalization. Or maybe there is another part of the prophecy we haven't heard yet"-Harry

"Maybe, but if that's true, then that means Voldemort also made a generalization. And he might be starting to figure that out since I believe he is aware of my connection to him"-Y/N

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, I'm going to send him a letter today"-Harry

"Let's head to the owlery then, I'm tired of secrets"-Y/N

"Same here"-Harry


	8. Dumbledore Knew All Along

*You and Harry are walking to the Owlery*

"Do you know if they have paper and a quill at the owlery?"-Y/N

"They should, we can just use my owl, Hedwig. Dumbledore recognizes my owl more than the others I'm pretty sure"-Harry

"You know, as much walking as we have done in the last two days considering we don't have as many classes as the classes below us, we are definitely going to gain some calve muscles" Y/N jokes.

"Haha, yeah, not that you need it, you've gotten more fit over the summer. Were you practicing quidditch all summer?"-Harry

"I did a little. But I did a lot of cardio exercises over the summer at the marine biology camp I went to in the U.S. Who knew swimming would help me more than any other exercise?" You stated with a grin.

"That sounds like fun. Better than the summer I've had. And it sounds like Id actually enjoy being around the animals. They seem like less trouble"-Harry

"Oh, they are less trouble, though most of them are trained and bond with their caretakers. There's a difference between them and Hagrid. Hagrid respects them in a different way, he cherishes them by realizing that they are wild animals and lets them react how they would in the wild."-Y/N

Next thing you know someone bumps into you and Harry.

"Hey McNugget," Xana says to Harry. "Sup champ" She then says to you.

"Hey, Xana! What're you doing here?"- Y/N. She has a bag full of books she brought with her.

"Sending a letter to my family back home. Are you doing the same thing?"-Xana

"I should send one to my sister and Nadia. But not right now. I'll wait another week, I don't have much to tell her right now."-Y/N

Xana eyes Harry and you suspiciously. "Then why are you two going to the owlery?"-Xana

"To send a letter to Dumbledore. He hasn't sent us one yet, and we have questions to ask him"-Harry

"What about?"-Xana

You look at Harry silently asking for his permission to tell her what you both are up to. He nods.

"The prophecy. We have some news to tell you. I'll explain once we finish our letters on the way back."-Y/N

Sometime later, you and Harry finish writing your letters and give them to Hedwig. She flies off towards the castle. Xana is waiting off to the side.

"Okay, let's go. I think Dumbledore will get the message soon."-Y/N

You and Harry both tell Xana what you both had discussed at the Lake.

"So, you both are connected to Voldemort? He can read your mind too Y/N?"-Xana

"Essentially. I still don't know how or why. Which is why I keep asking Dumbledore"-Y/N

"What could he possibly be hiding from you now? I've noticed. Dumbledore always kept an eye on the both of you. I thought it was just endearment that you are Harry's friend Y/N. But now that you've told me this, he has always had a plan for you too."-Xana

You look at her stunned. She was right. 

"But that doesn't even make sense. How could he have possibly known that I am involved and kept it hidden for over 17 yrs since I was born? I mean, how did he know that I would randomly be able to enter the dark lords' mind, and he mine randomly towards the last years of Hogwarts"-Y/N cried out.

"I don't know. But now that you are 17, the ministry doesn't have a trace over you anymore. Which means the dark lord probably knows that too, and Dumbledore is running out of time"-Xana

You look back at Harry. "And you are sure that Dumbledore never mentioned any of this to you, or even hinted my involvement?"-Y/N

"He might've. But I didn't think he meant anything by it"-Harry said wrapping his arm around your shoulder. He could tell you were tense. The small gesture made you feel better though.

After that conversation, you kept quiet. So did they. You all had a lot to think about as you walked back to the castle. It chilled you to the core that Dumbledore had already planned for you to fight back against Voldemort. Not that you wouldn't have tried to help Harry if you weren't involved. But it turns out you never had a choice to begin with. Like Harry, both of your destinies had been chosen for you.

Arriving at the castle door, you all stop. 

"I'm going to head to the library to look over my herbology and transfiguration notes from last year. Want to come with me?" You ask them.

"Sure, but why are you looking over last year's stuff?"-Xana and Harry ask.

"Well, it's not really to go over them so much as it's to help study for potions. I like the science aspect of everything. It's just a brief refresher for tomorrow since Professor Sprout likes to ask why all of her plants can be used for potions and other things"-Y/N

"Makes sense"-Xana

"Speaking of, Harry can we use your book to add notes to ours?"-Y/N

"Yeah, I've got it in my robes actually"-Harry

"You carry that thing with you?!"-Xana

"Always" Harry cheekily grinned.

"Good it's actually really useful"-Y/N

The three of you enter the library and sit by a window. Harry finally removes his arm from your shoulder and sits in his own seat. Pulling out your textbook, Harry hands you his special one. The more pages you flipped, the more you noticed there were spells in the book too. 

"What are these spells doing here in the book?"-Xana

"Err, I don't know. But I have never seen them in any of our lessons"-Harry

You stopped on a spell called Sectumsempra-for enemies.

"Harry, have you tried any of these spells?"-Y/N

"Not yet. I'm not sure what some of them do. But I plan on learning them"-Harry

"Probably a good idea. I'd like to learn too. Maybe we could use the room of requirement and try these spells out"-Y/N. "You almost finished Xana? We should hide the book before a teacher asks to see it and finds a reason to confiscate it."

"Yeah, I'm caught up for now"-Xana says handing the book back to Harry.

You pull out your herbology and transfiguration notes along with your defense against the dark arts book. Scanning over them, you write down ingredients you could use to make a potion to defend yourself against a magical creature or heal from wounds. Which ones worked better than others, or which ingredients help specifically. You lay your eyes on the page that talks about werewolves and it reminds you of the one that escaped from Azkaban over the summer. Fenrir Greyback. The Daily Prophet offered a sum of money for information on his whereabouts. But nobody has given any info. All you know is that he is a death eater and a werewolf. You. wondered if you would ever have to face him during the war. He looks more like a wolf than he does human. In photos you have seen, he is constantly snarling, pointy teeth, and hairy. The thought made you instantly decide to write down the ingredients for a wolfsbane potion. Aconite, a pulverized Black Quicksilver, a giant moonwort you could get from Professor Sprout, and a Myrrh.

"Why are you writing that down? We don't have Lupin here anymore, and I don't think there are any students that are werewolves"-Harry

"Cause of Greyback. The escaped werewolf. He is wanted for being a death eater and turning other kids into werewolves. Assuming he is still on Voldemort's side, he is recruiting them"-You say

"Well yeah, but there isn't anything we can do about it if one attacks us in a full moon"- Xana

"We could howl at them" Harry says laughing.

You and Xana laugh. "That could work maybe if they got confused that we are one of them"-Y/N. I'm just writing in case we need it one day. You never know"-Y/N

"True"-Xana

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Harry says getting up from his seat. 

Xana looks at you raising her eyebrows and giving you a look.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"-Y/N

"Because Harry is totally into you and I can tell its more than a boy crush"-Xana

"What? No way. He likes Ginny"-You stammered.

"Maybe, but he feels something for you too"-Xana

"Unlikely, I have seen the way Harry looks at Ginny when Dean is around her. Even still, you know I like Niklaus." You say hesitantly. "If I didn't then maybe I would go for him"

"Has he even made a move on you yet?"-Xana

"No, not that I noticed"-Y/N

"Then maybe give Harry a chance. Who knows? You two have a lot in common"-Xana

You chuckle. "I guess"

"Miss Hart, Miss Wilgood," Professor Snape says appearing into view.

"Hello Professor"-Y/N

"Sir?"-Xana

"I am here to get some books for my class, but since I saw you both here, I might as well also remind you, Miss Hart. Do not forget that you have detention tomorrow. This is your one and only fair warning. Do not be late, or I will have to give you another detention with a much harsher punishment. I would prefer to have our formalities be a pleasant one"-Professor Snape

"Oh I ah, yes sir, I remember.....thank you..."You say confused with his sudden passive aggression but also that he gave you a warning instead of letting you get in trouble on your own if you were late. Normally he wouldn't give students a warning beforehand.

"I am glad that you are putting your focus into your studies considering I don't ever remember talking about chicken feathers in any lessons for the entirety of my teachings at Hogwarts Miss Wilgood," Snape says holding out her essay from the piles of papers he was carrying with him. " If you spent as much time doing your studies as you do talking about potential relationships and boy drama, you might actually receive decent marks"

Xana glared at Snape. "And if you quit butting into people's business, people might actually like you better"

You were shocked and bewildered. Hardly anyone ever stood up to Snape. Of course, you could tell that Xana was irritated. But she still tried to contain herself at least when you were around. Jaw-dropping you exclaim your shock out loud while trying not to smirk at her sudden outburst.

Xana!-Y/N

"Well it's true"-Xana 

"That's detention Wilgood, Friday at 6!" Snape shouted. "Do not talk to me like that again"

"On behalf of Xana's outburst, thank you for trying to help and reminding me about detention. I just remembered that I have a meeting with Professor McGonnagal very shortly. Good day Professor. Xana, let Harry know that I had to leave" You interrupted Xana before she could say anything further which would only resort to her having a full month's detention and an obstructive loss of her house points.

"And where might I ask is Potter since he was apparently here before I arrived?"-Snape

"He went to the bathroom, sir. Probably on his way back already"-Y/N

"Hmmm," He nodded.

Just then Harry and Nik came up to the table. You look at them and smile. Harry puts his arm around your shoulder. Then you turn your view back to Professor Snape who seems to be glaring at the both of you, folding his arms in his robes.

"Hey, what's going on?"-Harry

"Miss Hart was just leaving to speak with McGonnagal"-Snape

"Oh err okay. You didn't tell me that you had a meeting with her today. I thought we'd have time to hang out more today"-Harry

"Sorry guys, I just remembered," You say looking at Nik and Harry. You take Harry's arm off of you. "Catch up with you later Xana, Nik".

"Dueces"-Xana

"See you at the dormitories Y/N"-Niklaus

You catch Snape's eye giving him a nod goodbye and then walked away. His eyebrows were still somewhat furrowed but seemed less tense than he did 2 minutes ago.

*McGonnagals Office*

You knock on the door, but it opens upon doing so. Walking inside you see a cat. 

"Hello Professor"-Y/N

The cat jumps towards you and grabs onto your shoulder. You stumble to catch it realizing it must've been Professor McGonnagals real cat. Catching him just in time, you put him back on the ground and wipe the fur off your clothes. You hear feet shuffling beside you as you do so.

"Miss Hart. I was pleased to have a meeting about your future, however, displeased that you had decided not to further yourself in transfiguration with me. I do respect your choice however. It is not for everyone although you did excellent in my class"- Professor McGonnagal

"Actually that was one of the reasons I requested a meeting Professor. I am conflicted"-Y/

"What about may I ask?"-McGonnagal

"As you know, I have always been interested in animals or magical creatures for magizoology. It is my main future profession. However, I still have a great interest in DADA. I feel that if I only limited myself to one action, I might regret it. That and maybe I might decide to become an auror like Harry and Ron"-Y/N

"So you would like to know if I can fit you into my classes again. I must say Y/N I am more than sure of your capabilities in my class. However, if I do this for you, I need to know that you are willing to keep up my subject and that you won't change your mind. Because if you do, I will not let you leave"-McGonnagal

You were hesitant to give her an answer. You weren't really willing to have to take an extra class giving up some of your free time. However, with everything recent happening and your next request that you have to ask her, you know your answer.

"I am"-Y/N

"Perfect, let me fix your schedule"-McGonnagal

You take out your schedule and hold it up for her. Professor McGonagall takes out her wand and flicks it. The paper now reads Friday Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, and DADA. Wow, Friday is completely booked now you thought.

"There, its done. Now what was your other reason for requesting this meeting?" -McGonagall

Looking at her cat and McGonnagal you ask, "Professor, is your animgus the same transformation as your cat?"

"Why yes, it is. Very observant of you"-McGonnagal

"I want to become an animgus. I was hoping you could help me" -Y/N

Professor McGonagall raises her eyebrows. 

"Oh, well yes I suppose I could teach you as that is my specialty Miss Hart. I will have to set up a time to schedule practicing with you. I can help you begin after another month. That way you and I can get used to our current schedules first. I will also have to inform Dumbledore about your request so he is aware"-McGonnagal

"Wait really, sweet. Thank you Professor!"-Y/N

"Of course dearie. I suggest you finish up any homework or notes you have before supper shows up in another 2 hours. I will see you on Friday. Goodnight Miss Hart"-McGonnagal

"Good night Professor"-Y/N

You walk back to the Gryffindor Common room and sit down next to Niklaus, Harry, and Ron. They could tell you were excited about something since you couldn't stop smiling. So you told them that Professor McGonnagal agreed to help you become an animagus. They went on about what animal they thought you would transform into. A lionness, tiger, maybe a badger. You were definitely curious and it had you thinking about it till dinner time. From there you went back to your dormitories and had a peaceful nights rest.


	9. The Start of Fresh Air

The next morning you woke up full of energy. You had flying class this morning and were so excited to begin quidditch this year. Although, maybe a bit worried since Snape was now the new flying professor. You hoped he wouldn't favor Slytherin members this year. Quickly you put on your robes and grabbed your broom to head downstairs into the common room to find Harry, Nik, and Ron. Running down the stairs you see the three of them waiting for you on the couch. Nik stood up abruptly and pulled you into a big hug wrapping his arms around the base of your back. Eventually, you let go and you started bouncing your feet standing on your tiptoes. Your grin gets bigger every second waiting for them to mention your excitement. Nik starts smirking at you and has a wide grin as well.

Excited for quidditch now, are we?-Nik says with a smug look on his face.

"Maybeeee"-Y/N

"Yeahhh, I think you are"- Nik says laughing.

"Get ah room!"-Ron

"Oh stop that Ron, they are just excited, I am too," Harry says with a serious expression. But he looks at you calmly.

You smile at him thankful he saved you from the embarrassment of having to reply to Ron's comment.

"Thank you, Harry"-Y/N

"Alright anyways, me and Y/N are going to meet Xana at breakfast, see you in class"-Nik says pushing you along with him walking toward the door.

"See you guys" You shout quickly before you're out of view.

Harry's POV:

"Ooo, looks like someone has competition again," Ron says nudging Harry.

"Stop that!"-Harry

"I'm just kidding mate, relax, I know you don't like her that way."-Ron

Harry doesn't say anything and he watches Y/N walk away.

"Oh shoot, you do like her. She got a thing for Nik though, doesn't she? You ought to let her go before you get yourself in another Cho Chang situation"-Ron

"Cho lost her boyfriend and was grieving. Besides, I would never date someone who stays friends with a traitor. Her friend couldn't keep her mouth shut and Cho wasn't even supposed to tell her. Because of that, Dumbledore almost got put away in Azkaban. Y/N is different, she's brave, kind, selfless, funny, smart, and she does what is right"-Harry 

"Blimey, well I hope you get her then. It seems like she means a lot to you."-Ron

"Yeah, thanks"-Harry

Your POV:

You are eating scrambled eggs with bacon and some pancakes. Xana and Luna are sitting across from you and Nik.

"Excited for quidditch with Snape Y/N?" -Luna

"Yeah are you excited to practice with his majesty, king of pettiness and sass"-Xana says snickering.

You felt your stomach tighten while inhaling the air. It's not that you hate Snape or anything. But you highly doubt that he will be lenient whatsoever. Probably will take away plenty of points if anyone did one wrong thing. Surprisingly, he has subbed for flying class before, so you are not too surprised if he was asked to teach it. What he says usually does make sense and his intimidation skills with neutrality definitely keeps you focused. He is pretty good on a broom as well. You wonder if he ever played quidditch at Hogwarts.

"I suppose so. He's honestly not so bad. Never really bothers me since I thought he didn't deal with people he doesn't like"-Y/N

"Well he likes you now, get used to it"-Xana

"I don't know why especially since it's obvious he doesn't like me hanging out with you guys"-Y/N

"Yeah and just so you know, if he ever interrupts us again or tries to take you away from us, I'm gonna jinx him the next opportunity I get"-Xana

Your eyes widened and you let out a laugh. 

" Personally I don't condone this, but if you are going to do that, wait till you graduate so you don't get expelled. Or you know, challenge him to a duel so you don't get arrested"-Y/N

"Good idea, I can't wait"-Xana

"I think Professor Snape is misunderstood. He does have a lot of wrackspurts around his head. He probably just has a bad omen on him right now"- Luna says taking out her glasses.

You look at Luna curiously.

"Yeah, I suppose he might be, you're right Luna"-Y/N

You look over at Nik. He is very silent but seems to be in a good mood.

"Right well, I have to go. See you guys later, wish me luck"-Y/N

Good luck Y/N, have fun!-Luna

See yeah!- Xana

Nik gets up and hugs you goodbye.

"Don't let him beat you up to much if he does okay?"-Nik

"Oh trust me, you know I won't take his crap"-You say smirking up at him. He is quite tall.

* 70 minutes into Flying Class*

"Alright, enough. Ten-minute water break then come back and put away your equipment"-Professor Snape

You fly back down to the ground and land next to Harry and Ron.

"Doing good Ron? You look nervous and out of breath" You say teasing Ron.

"Blimey, that was insane. I'm never gonna make it during tryouts"-Ron

"That's not true. You just need a little more practice. You're actually not that bad considering you've never played before. Usually for class we just go over the basics. I guess Snape expects we should already know these things so he is pushing us further"-Y/N

"Yeah, she's right Ron. You will be fine. Besides you better beat McClaggen. He's an annoying git and I will put you through hell if I am stuck with him instead of you"-Harry

"I'll join you on that one Harry"-You say laughing.

"Yeah well, that's up to Oliver to decide. And we all know he only lets the best in. That bloody kid would rather break every bone in his body before he loses a quidditch game"-Ron

"Hart! Potter!"- Snape shouts.

"Yes, Professor?"-Y/N

"Colin Creevy just handed me these letters"-Snape 

"From who?"-Harry

"From Professor Dumbledore"-Snape raises his eyebrow looking between us back and forth.

"Okay, thank you," You say grabbing the letters he hands to you and Harry. 

Walking with Harry and Ron to the bleachers, you open the letter from Dumbledore and read it to yourself.

Y/N Hart

I apologize for keeping you waiting as I am sure your curiosity is growing by the day. I know that you and Harry have been frustrated with me for the past two years because of my past actions of thinking I was keeping you safe by not interfering. However, I am trying to repent for it. There will be things I cannot say but into little pieces at a time. I will remain truthful with you throughout the course of the journey ahead of you and Harry. I think it is time I discuss something with you that will be very important in the future. Seeing as you have detention tonight with Professor Snape, I instead will schedule our meeting for Friday night at 8 p.m. I hope you are enjoying your first week at Hogwarts and that you are doing better at your sisters home. Also the password is Sherbert Lemon.

\- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

"He's finally going to have a meeting with us Friday!"-Harry

"Looks like I'm not getting out of detention tonight"-You grumbled

"Yeah, you both could've had the meeting tonight, great going Y/N"-Ron

"Hey! That wasn't my fault Harry wouldn't get his ass off the train and like an amazing friend, I waited for him"-You defended yourself smugly.

"Yeah, totally not worth it" Ron snorted. Harry shoved his shoulder. "Oomph"

You look over at and see another letter being handed over to Professor Snape this time by a Ravenclaw girl, looks like she could be in her 3rd or 4th year. Snape looks pretty annoyed as he reads it. Not wanting to be a outlet he uses to shout his frustration, you get up and put away your broomstick and the snitch.

"Miss Hart, Potter come here"-Snape

"What did we do now?" Harry groaned.

"Catch you two later"-Ron

"See ya," You say rolling your eyes as he leaves.

"It seems you two are quite popular today. Any idea why?"-Snape

"I honestly don't know what this letter would be about. The only one we were expecting was Professor Dumbledore's letter sir"-Y/N

"Well, it says here that McGonnagal would like to see you both tonight to inform you of something. But Miss Hart, since you will be serving detention with me, you will have to go some other time. Potter surely can still attend? Not like he can't inform you himself later"-Snape

"Er yeah Y/N I'll inform you"-Harry

"I suppose so. I could just go there before I arrive at detention if that's alright with you?"-You asked hesitantly.

Snape raises his eyebrows and lifts his chin up pursing his lips into an almost smirk. "I would suggest that you Do...Not....Arrive....Late". He gives you a mischevious grin and walks past you. His robes and cape brush your skin.

Turning around you are mesmerized by his mysterious actions. At first you thought you had him figured out. Just a grumpy man who hates everyone who's not a genius. But you are not so sure what his intentions are. And you don't like that. It angers you, festering between trust and distrust. He's not giving you a reason to not trust him, but he never once gave you a reason to trust him either except that he saved you, Harry, Nik and Ron from Remus. You don't know what to do with that information.

*Jesus that man's walk is powerful* You thought. 

"Ready for Herbology?" A voice said behind you.

"Xana, what are you doing here? Have you been hiding here the whole time?"-Y/N

"Only for the past half hour. You really didn't think I would miss Ron almost falling off of his broom did you?"-Xana laughs.

"You are so lucky Snape didn't catch you, would've gave you a couple month's worth of detention since you haven't even served yours yet," You said with a grin happy to see her.

"Don't mention it in front of him. Ron is a bit anxious about joining the team right now"-Harry

"Gotcha. So are two in trouble again?"-Xana

"Nope, Dumbledore finally responded and McGonnagal also sent a letter so it conveniently annoyed Snape," You say laughing. 

The three of you head to herbology.

*Herbology Class*

Professor Sprout explains the NEWT information and introductions. She then has you all pull out the beans from the roots of the devil's snare. Rather nasty thing it is. Nik and Seamus are messing around in the corner. Ron has the period off. Harry is concentrating deeply.

"Hey Xana, do you think Professor Sprout will give me the herbs I need for a wolfsbane potion?"-Y/N

"Why are you so obsessed with making that? Did something happen?"-Xana

"Well no. Professor Slughorn said he was gonna open up a potions club in the greenhouse for us to practice. And we get to keep the potions if we want them as long as its not an amortentia, sleeping solution, explosive ones, or polyjuice potion. Like I said we need need it in case of other werewolves, like Remus."-Y/N

"But, other than him what good will that do?"-Xana

"We need allies too. Remus has been spying for Dumbledore among the werewolves. What if one of them wants to join us? They deserve to live normally without having to worry about hurting someone on accident. I would be devastated if I hurt someone"-Y/N

Harry looks at you with admiration. "She's right. We need all the help we can get"

"Wouldn't Slughorn have those ingredients then?"-Xana

"Yeah I think so, but ultimately I think he gets the supplies from Sprout"-Y/N

"Honestly, I wouldn't ask her. She would get suspicious and ask loads of questions. I would just do the potion and if you run out of ingredients, say it's for potions club"-Xana

"Okay"-Y/N

After class was over you took the rest of the afternoon off. You had decided that you would go see Professor McGonnagal with Harry an hour before detention with Snape. So you and Harry walked to her office and waited on a bench for her to tell you to come in as she was in the last class of the day. 

Suddenly the door opens.

"Come in Miss Hart and Potter. I actually have some very exciting news for you both"-McGonnagal

"What is the good news?"-Y/N

"Well, it seems as though Mr. Oliver Wood has decided to leave school early this year. He has technically finished all of his requirements. Wood signed a contract as a keeper for the Puddlemere's United Reserve Quidditch team. As such, we will need a new captain. I would like it to be the two of you."-McGonnagal

"No way! That's awesome. Thank you, professor!" You said exasperated. You and Harry both grin at each other.

"That will be all. I assume Y/N that you still have detention with Professor Snape. The two of you will need to keep out of trouble if you want to keep these positions. Move along now."-McGonnagal.

You both head out and leave.

"I will walk with you to Snape's office"-Harry

"Okay, so now that we are technically in charge of our schedules and tryouts. When do we start?"-Y/N

"How about next Thursday? Pretty much nobody has any classes that day, and there isn't any clubs that are mandatory yet"-Harry

"Sounds good to me. Should we have asked McGonnagal to pitch it so none of the other houses get it?"-Y/N

"Crap, we probably should have. I'll have to go back then and ask her. See you later Y/N. I'll let you know what she says"-Harry

It was weird not to have to walk in the dungeons anymore. You were honestly grateful though. Now it wasn't so gloomy in the halls. You looked at your phone and saw that you were 10 minutes before the time you were supposed to be there. Good, I have another few minutes to spare before I have to be on time. Then you heard footsteps behind you shuffling. You look behind and see that it is Professor Snape speed walking. 

"Hello Professor," You say

He brushes past you and opens the door for you waiting for you to walk in first.

"Good evening Miss Hart"-Snape

"Thank you"-Y/N. *Did he really just try to be nice?*

Walking in you stand by a desk and let him pass you. He sits at his desk and says nothing. Suddenly you felt awkward. What was he going to have you do? There are no cauldrons around to clean, or potions to sort and organize.

"Congratulations on making quidditch captain with Potter"-Snape

"How did you know?"-Y/N

"Professor McGonagall told me during lunch. As good as you are, it is disappointing that you are not in Slytherin. I daresay this year you will make a worthy opponent"-Snape

This made you smile. He was looking down at you when he said this. When you met his eyes he looked away. Not wanting to seem rude you thank him.

"Now then. Would you like to tell me why you were late to the feast on Sunday night?" Snape asked narrowing his eyes down at you, folding his arms together. It was almost like he was testing you. But why?

"I for sure wasn't snogging Niklaus"-You snapped sarcastically. 

Snape raises his eyebrows shocked. Then he looks amused.

"Then what were you and Niklaus doing?"-Snape asks with a smirk, but not exactly a friendly one. He let his arms drop and gripped the edge of his desk.

"I was waiting for Harry to come off the train. But he never did. Niklaus said he would wait with me cause he didn't want me to be by myself. Then we left in time and ran up to the carriages before we were considered late. There was a slight delay with the Thestrals since they kept smelling something in the distance and stopping."-Y/N

He stares at me for a moment. Not giving in to whether he believed me or not. 

"Okay," He says.

Okay? You thought. Does that mean he believes me and is gonna let me go or?

"Am I still in trouble?" You asked.

"Unfortunately no matter how noble your actions may have been, you still broke a rule, so yes Miss Hart, you are still in trouble. Do you know why?"-Snape

"Because if something happened, none of you would have known about it"-Y/N

"See, you are smart, but like a Gryffindor, you make brash choices when it comes to people you care about. I now understand why you weren't placed in Slytherin. Although I am glad Mr Vennet decided to stay beside you in case you were in danger" -Snape

"I can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult?"-Y/N

"That's up to you to decide"-Snape smirks

You roll your eyes in amusement. 

"So what's my punishment?"-Y/N

"To spend quality time helping me grade these papers. I'm sure your boredom is an excellent motivator for you to not get in trouble again?"-Snape

That depends if the answers are completely dumb and interesting you thought. But you didn't want him to keep an eye on you for the majority of the year. So you said nothing and started grading. 

Nothing too bad so far. Most of the papers were actually decent from the people you knew personally. Then there were slight errors from others. It seems like everyone does well in DADA at least textbook-wise. Some people you didn't really talk to had struggled in class the other day. Snape had an affinity to point them out. A few hours had passed by and you were exhausted by how many papers there were. You couldn't believe that Professor Snape was willing to be a teacher for 2 classes and keep up with this many detentions and paperwork. Perhaps Dumbledore is forcing him to do this in order to keep his job. You did notice that Snape at least did seem to have some kind of undying loyalty for the headmaster even if he didn't like the things he made him do.

"Time to go. Hours are almost over. Don't want to be the reason you get another detention so soon"-Snape

"Alright," You say getting up exhausted. It feels like you should say something to him, but you're not sure what.

"Goodnight Y/N"-Snape

"Night Professor"


	10. I'm What?

"Sherbert Lemon"- Y/N

The gargoyle moved aside as the wall slid apart. The stone staircase began to spiral. Quickly you stepped onto it. At the top, the staircase stopped in front of a brass door with a knocker that led to Dumbledore's office. You knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore's voice.

"Hello Professor," Y/N said grinning.

"Ah, good evening Y/N, sit with me. Enjoying your first week back I hope?"-Dumbledore

"Yeah, I like my classes so far. Professor Slughorn seems nice" -Y/N

"What about Professor Snape? I know he wasn't your or Harry's preferred quidditch teacher."-Dumbledore

"Actually I quite like him as our coach. And not just in quidditch, but he's good in Defense Against the Dark Arts"-Y/N

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow in piqued interest.

"I understood your reasons for not hiring Professor Snape as a DADA teacher, but ever since I saw his teaching methods during the dueling club against Lockhart, it made sense why he should be one. I might still prefer Remus, but I think Professor Snape is the next best thing" -Y/N

Professor Dumbledore smiles.

"I am sure he would be glad to hear that you speak so fondly of him. Not many students do"-Dumbledore

"Don't get me wrong sir, he can still be quite rude. I don't like it."-Y/N

"Neither do I Y/N. I am working on it with him. He struggles with his past. I believe once he finds something that will give him peace, it might change him for the better" - Dumbledore smiles thoughtfully.

"I'm aware of his past. Harry told me he accidentally probed his mind as a defense mechanism"-Y/N

"So you know about Lily?"-Dumbledore

"Harry's mom? And Snape? Well if you put it like that I can only assume they were once friends and had a falling out. But no, Harry didn't mention seeing anything about his mother. So I think I know why he hates Harry, reminds him of James. Probably hates her for choosing his bully but he never bad mouths her"-Y/N

"Perceptive. I shouldn't have said anything. Don't mention I accidentally told you about Lily to him"-Dumbledore

"I get not wanting to talk about Lily cause it's sad, but why does it matt- oh, he-he loved her"-Y/N says in an epiphany, eyes widening, mouth dropped. Suddenly you felt bad for him. He lost the only person he probably ever cared about. Maybe that's why he is so sullen. He's broken and no one ever cared. It would explain why he wanted to kill Sirius when he found him thinking he betrayed the Potter's.

"Yes, but that is not why I brought you here, I have some things to discuss with you"-Dumbledore

"What about Harry?"- You say looking at the door listening to see if he was on his way up.

"I told him to come about a half-hour after you, I have some things we may want to remain private between us for now"-Dumbledore

"Professor, you know I mainly trust you. But after everything is it really wise to hide things from each other? If anyone should know, it should be Harry"-Y/N

"Interesting you only trust me to an extent Y/N. I thought you completely trusted me"-Dumbledore

"I want to, I did once. But now I realize I was wrong. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself. Harry and I had to learn that the hard way"-You glared at him slightly and tensed your shoulders.

"I see. I applaud you for your wariness. You are wise to not trust me and I would think you a fool if you had said otherwise"-Dumbledore

"Glad you agree sir. You saved us when it counted. But I will not forgive easily if you lie to us again Professor"-Y/N

"I don't expect otherwise"-Dumbledore

"Why am I seeing visions from the dark lord? I don't understand"-Y/N

"I do not have an answer for why or how. Only that you are connected to the Lord Voldemort like Harry"-Dumbledore

"Does this have anything to do with the prophecy?"-Y/N

"Yes. It seems as though there was more to that prophecy and I have searched over the summer for answers. I had my suspicions when you were a baby like Harry. But I didn't have much to go on from what I heard 17 years ago"-Dumbledore

"What did the rest of it say? And how did you know it was about me?"-You ask heartbeat slightly raising. Anxious about what horrible news you might hear. 

"You know the original verses I presume? Well, it also mentions that the chosen ones' best friend whom he had play dates with and grows up with shall have met on the night the dark lord attempts to kill on the 1st night of the 3 attempts. They will have the blood of Merlin running through their veins and one day will have a different kind of power nobody can destroy unless they allow it so."-Dumbledore

"I had playdates with Harry? But I didn't even meet him till 1st year of Hogwarts! And since when was I related to Merlin?!"-You say voice becoming exasperated. 

"The night Voldemort came to kill Harry, you were there. He had no idea that you would be there nor did he think it was necessary to kill you since he thought the prophecy only talked about a boy born in July"-Dumbledore

"Wait, why was I there, to begin with if they were in hiding? I wasn't even aware my parents were friends with them. They were death eaters, might still be, won't be surprised if they bust out my father"-Y/N

"You both were in hiding. Your parents were aware of the prophecy as I had told them about it. However, after the Potters had died, you were placed with a family to take care of you. Had we known they were death eaters, we wouldn't have done it"-Dumbledore

"What?"-You say voice crippled. "I was placed with my family"

"Yes"-Dumbledore says looking into your eyes.

"You placed me with a family who emotionally abused me and my sister for years! Just like you did to Harry! Is Ana even my real sister?"-You say angrily.

"Yes, I regret it, but it had to be done. I did not however tell them about the prophecy. You see, your adoptive mother was unable to conceive, so in order to protect you without suspicion, you were offered to them. As for Anna, she is not your real sister. However, you do have a brother. He was close to the Potters more than anyone else besides Sirius"-Dumbledore

"Remus? He is my brother? Did he and Anna know about this?"-Y/N

"Yes. He was aware of this plan. Which was why I told him to keep his distance from you in your third year. He is proud of you, however"-Dumbledore says smiling.

Hearing him say someone was proud of you was different. You believed it from your friends cause they were real. But you never had a family member be genuine towards you. But then you remember that Snape was the one who told Voldemort the prophecy and your head boils again.

"So not only did Snape ruin Harry's life by telling the prophecy to Voldemort but also mine? We could have had a loving family and grown-up happy but because of him, we have no one! -Y/N

"Y/N please, it's Professor Snape, and he regrets his actions and wishes to redeem himself...I am giving him the chance to do that by having him help me, help us win this war"-Dumbledore begs.

You try to calm your temper though clenching your jaw and folding your arms. You can't even look at him. It hurts cause you love Professor Dumbledore. Like Harry, he was your mentor. You didn't want to be mad at him. Then there is Snape, you knew what he had done and that he promised to help win the war as redemption for what he had done. So you don't hate him, but at the moment, you want nothing to do with him. Better that you have space over the next few days.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Come in Harry"-Dumbledore

"Y/N," Harry says rushing in to give you a hug. "Professor"

"Hey," you say with a slight smile.

"What's wrong? Harry asks looking at you with concern.

"Later Harry"-You say dismissing his concern. 

"Yes, you both will have time over the weekend to discuss everything. I have something to show you," Dumbledore says walking over to a cabinet full of vials. 

"What are those?"-Harry

"They contain memories"-Dumbledore. "Memories I will share with you in the pensive. Both of you will have to share the space with me.

"Professor wait"-Y/N

They both looked at you curiously.

"If I am connected to Voldemort, and he is connected to Harry, does that mean me and Harry are connected too?"-You ask

"Yes, I do believe so Y/N"-Dumbledore

"So hypothetically, I can see everything that Harry sees and vise versa?"-Y/N

"Yes, I would like to test that theory the next time we speak. For now, you will share the Pensieve"-Dumbledore

You've never used the pensive before. You slowly walk up to it next to Harry who hands you the vile. You poor the contents inside. You take a deep breath.

"Don't be scared. I'll be right there with you," Harry says gently caressing your hand.

Then you enter.....

*Time skip*

"I trust after everything we have discussed it will stay between us. The only people you may tell are Ron, Niklaus, Xana, and Luna since they are in the order"-Dumbledore "However, the less people you tell the better, I don't want it getting out what we are up to"

"Yes professor, of course"-Y/N

"Goodnight Professor"-Harry

"Goodnight to you both, I will send another letter to let you know when to come by again"-Dumbledore

Hi everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please feel free to comment suggestions or let me know what you like about the story. This story I began originally on Wattpad but I had requests from others to them on here. If you have read my story on Wattpad, you can see I fixed a lot of grammatical errors lol. I am not the best writer however, this is for fun and an escape from the real world. Unfortunately I have started a full set of classes this semester so I won't be able to update as much as I want to. So please be patient with me and thank you for the support!


	11. Processing and Dealing

After the conversation I had with Dumbledore, I have a newfound drive. I discovered that I have a brother and we were close family friends with the Potter's. Mine and Harry's relationship just became a lot more complicated. He was one of my best friends. Xana however told me of her suspicions of his crush on me. I had considered it since Niklaus and I had been going nowhere. I knew in my heart that whatever it was that Harry had to encounter, I would face it with him. He and I will bring down Voldemort, and nothing was going to get in my way. I have to do this, to protect everyone I care about. 

During the weekend, you mainly kept to yourself. Only coming out of the common room to go to the lake with Niklaus or eat at the dining hall. You told Harry, Xana, and Niklaus everything. At first, you had only told Harry and for a good reason.

*FLASHBACK*

Harry was shocked by the news, pacing back and forth in anger. 

"How could he do this to us? To you?! Why didn't he just place us together? It would've been so much easier, then we could've had each other. All this time I had someone like family and I didn't even know it. He left me alone with the Dursley's and you went with those death eaters. He didn't even try to take you away when he found out?!", Harry shouted.

"I'm angry too Harry, and trust me, he knows"-Y/N

"You don't look angry. How can you be so calm after that? I wouldn't be"-Harry

"Because even though I am pissed off at him, I understand why he did it"-Y/N

"You understand why he placed you with death eaters?!" Harry said irritated with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, Harry! If he hadn't done what he did, it would look suspicious. Voldemort would have figured out the prophecy sooner. We would've been in even more danger than before, and as much as our childhood sucks, we have each other now. I hate it, but you guys are the only ones I have left, and when I think about it, I will do anything it takes to save us...including having to make sacrifices and doing what it takes no matter what to do it"-Y/N

"What's that supposed to mean? You would kill people to do it?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I don't know. Maybe I-I don't know. I can't imagine having to do so, but I guess if I had no choice I would do....that"-Y/N

For a few seconds, Harry said nothing. He was facing away from you looking into the wall. Then he turned around and looked at you deeply in the eyes. It looked like he had the same determination as you did.

"Then I would too", Harry said smiling at you.

You smiled back. "I know"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

To say you thought Harry was bad, Niklaus's reaction was way worse. You had to stop him from chasing down the headmaster and throwing a tantrum. The only way to calm him down was to tell him "I get it, but if you think about it, if he hadn't done it, then I would be closer to Harry than I would you". That made him calm down a little bit, but I got the feeling the last part made him bitter. On Sunday you were able to tell Xana just before dinner away from prying eyes. The four of you had agreed not to tell anyone else, except you knew Harry would tell Ron. So you told him to make sure it stays between the five of you.

The dining hall was relatively quiet which you were happy for. You weren't in the mood for much talking that night. You weren't brooding over the information anymore, you felt calm and didn't feel the need to talk much. Dinner was exceptionally good as usual, but you ate rather slowly for once, enjoying your surroundings. You looked over to the front of the dining hall where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were smiling and talking. Professor Flitwick was stabbing his food with ferocity. This made you giggle.

"What are you laughing at?" Xana asked.

"Nothing, I've never seen someone stab their food so intensely" You smirked looking at him.

"Leave that poor man alone"-Xana

You laughed.

Turning your head to the right, you unintentionally met dark piercing eyes. It was Professor Snape.

*Gulp*

Having caught your eye, he looked back and forth at you and Flitwick. He gave you an amused smile which turned smug.

Your eyes widened and you looked back down at your food. You blush in embarrassment having him catch you laughing at Flitwick and you noticing that Snape had already been looking at you and probably had been staring at you for the past few minutes. It made you slightly uncomfortable so you began to eat all of your food faster. You stood up to leave as you had a sudden desire to not be around anyone.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to bed, see you guys in class"-Y/N

Harry, Niklaus, Luna, Ron, and Xana looked up at you.

"Hey, are you okay, what's wrong?," Niklaus asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired, and we have class in the morning. Plus I still have some of Sprout's homework to do"-Y/N

Harry suddenly stood up next to you on your left. "I'll walk with you," Harry said holding out his arm. 

His actions astonished you. You didn't think he would ever in his life offer his arm to walk you somewhere. 

You begin to smile but it quickly falters when you look up and see Professor Snape sneering at you at the head of the table.

Xana looked at you and behind you. She seemed to know something was up. "I'm coming with you both"-Xana

"Ah yeah, let's go," You say grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him with you. 

The three of you walked past a couple of hallways before Xana spoke up.

"Ok, so you wanna tell us what happened back there?"-Xana

"Yeah, I saw Professor Snape staring at me. He probably didn't even mean to, but after my conversation with Dumbledore, I guess I'm still upset with him and I don't want to be around him right now"-Y/N

"I don't blame you. Besides, I wouldn't want to be around him anyway. He's still a jerk"-Harry

"Yeah kinda. He's nice at times." You say somewhat defending him. Noticing you were still holding his hand, you let go.

Harry frowns slightly. I guess he liked me holding his hand.

"If he's bothering you, just tell him to leave you alone"-Xana

"I know, but I don't want to cause issues right now. Hopefully, it'll blow over soon"-Y/N

"Want me to sneak in the common room so we can hang out?"-Xana

"Only if you don't mind"-Y/N

"Harry, do you mind if we could use your invisibility cloak, please?"-Y/N

"Yeah, I don't mind. Wait here, I'll go get it"-Harry says walking toward the common room.

Harry was gone and you heard more students in the distance.

"Dinner is probably almost done. Which means the teachers will be walking this way soon. Let's go in the bathroom so we don't get caught"-Y/N.

"So, you and Harry?"-Xana

"It's complicated right now. But I think I like him a little bit"-Y/N

"Why is it complicated? You two aren't bad for each other. And you both are practically set to have a future together"-Xana

Something in the way she said that made you falter. You didn't like the idea that you both are bound to be together basically by war and destiny. No, you thought. If I date Harry, it's gonna be because I choose to. My feelings for him will not be influenced by this war.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm seeing where it goes"-Y/N

Soon Harry returns with the cloak. You and Xana walk out of the bathroom so he can find you.

"There you are, wasn't sure if you got in trouble and had to return to the dining hall"-Harry

"Nope, we hid in the bathroom. And thanks Harry"-Y/N

"No problem", Harry said scratching his head. "Well, I'm gonna go back and sit with Ron. Have fun you two"

"Ok, see you later," You and Xana said.

You snuck Xana into the common room and hung out on your bed. Xana had brought extra clothes in the room in case she ever stayed over so she wouldn't have to leave earlier than usual. For the rest of the night, you both talked and laughed over stupid stuff. You were thankful Harry gave you both time to yourselves. You needed it and he understood that. Thinking about it, you couldn't wait for quidditch tryouts with him. The both of you have been waiting for this moment for a long time. Soon Xana and you fell asleep and you were happy for the first time all weekend.


End file.
